I'm The The Bad Guy
by kitkat2150
Summary: CharmcasterXGwen - Femslash/ Gwevein Charmcaster's obsession with the redhead beauty has lead her to kidnap the teenager in an effort to turn Gwen evil. Course language, violence, sexual themes.
1. Mistakes

_Fucked._

That's what she would call it at least.

She was typically not the type to swear or curse but their situation right now was beginning to diminish.

"Alright new game plan" Ben whispered to the three of them.

The third new one. She rolled her eyes as she leaned back gripping onto the side of her ribs and attempting not to whimper too badly. They were trapped. Like trapped cattle awaiting the slaughter. It had gone to shits. They were expecting to meet Zombozo and his goons in the warehouse at 11pm. Kevin had gotten a tip-off that they were selling level four tech an effort to make money to set up a new circus. Probably for the same dirt-covered activities. Hypnotising people; looting peoples jewelry and money. Oh, and the one thing she wouldn't live down- trying to steal people souls- their happiness.

 _What a sicko!_

They had been so careful too. Sneaking in quietly through the back exit and making their way over to some nearby crates, watching and waiting in the dark for his goons to make a move. Nothing.

 _Literally nothing._

They were just standing around.

But that wasn't the problem. The second she scanned the area for traces of Zombozo- she was lit up. People. She sensed lots of people. They were sprung on instantly.

Trapped like rats.

They were screwed. Even with all their powers combined.

She held her ribs tensing her features. Zombozo had snuck up on her- smashing a sharp metal pipe around her side and in the head. She dropped to the ground instantly, bleeding out badly. Luckily Kevin was there to save her. Scooping her up in his arms and running out the side door of the warehouse and up the stairs following Ben's orders of course and making a retreat.

Now they were trapped in rooftop of the warehouse waiting to be brutally murdered.

The worst part about it was Julie. Why did she have to be here?

She was a great fighter but Ben's cockiness of skill may have just cost her her life.

"We need to get out of here" Ben stated whispering and attempting to be as quiet as possible.

Right now the four of them were sitting on a bunch of metal pipes which were laying on the metal flooring. So extra quiet was always the step. Large air vents surrounded them- acting the choots to the floor beneath them. It was around a one maybe two story drop but it meant a quick escape in case the witch attempted to track them down like the dog she was. Gwen grumbled thinking about the woman. Of all the people to form alliances- it had to be her. The one person who seriously wanted her dead- despite Zombozo. He made it pretty clear that he was still mad at the whole going Antodyte and threatening his arse. Beyond that- Frightwig, Thumbskull and AcidBreath barely knew her name let alone how to spell it. Then their was Vulkanus- who could literally be bought off and Albedo-He was just a creepy version of Ben. Then there was Rojo to top it off. That excluding Vulkanus's 20 goons and Rojo's other two partners. So all up- she assumed that their was still just as many creepy assholes who wanted to kill them as much as they started off as.

"So any ideas?" Ben asked staring at their hopeless faces. His Ultimatrix was out of power and they were all exhausted from being over-run. She gulped staring down at the air conditioner shaft. She could sense that they were down there. All of them. Grouped together. If she charged her energy up, she could probably take the whole lot out. Well, at least most of them. Which meant she may have to surrender her body but at least her family would be safe. She sighed turning to her cousin, dusting her hands off before she got up on her knees and moved over to the opening of the AC hole.

"I saw an exit door in the next room where we first got jumped. I think you can follow the pipes a long and jump down at the exact spot" She squinted her eyes staring at where she thought the other room may be from the attic.

"What about you?" Ben asked a hint of concern in his eyes. She couldn't bear to look at him. Not in his eyes at least.

"I'll create a distraction- giving you guys enough time to run for it"

"No!" Kevin instantly interjected grabbing her arm. She winced in pain at the feeling of being yanked, attempting not to vomit. Thank god it was dark enough to hide her expression.

"We don't have enough time to argue about this Kevin. One of us needs to do it and I'm the only here that's got enough energy to hold them back for a while- Enough that I can escape as soon as you guys are safe"

He stared into her eyes his expression fading from anger to sadness.

He stiffened before looking over to Tennyson- his best friend. He should be the one sacrificing himself. Not them- this wasn't there responsibility. Nor was it Julies. Kevin growled gritting his teeth. Gwen could feel the pain through his features. She turned to him kissing him tenderly on the cheek before lifting herself up.

"Head in that direction" She pointed to her left. It should hopefully lead to the streets. We'll meet up at Ben's house in one hour, okay" She grabbed onto the side of the rim before turning back to them.

"Gwen," She stared into her cousin's eyes.

"Be careful" His expression darkened before he turned to Julie grabbing her hand and helping the shocked girl up. After this, she would never volunteer to help the trio out on their missions, now knowing just how risky it was.

She nodded before turning to the slide, jumping down it, knowing she'd end up in the clutches of the enemy as soon as she hit the ground.

She slid face-first preparing her manna to catch her before unleashing hell on them. Her eyes lit up with pure energy as she extended her arm preparing to create a platform as she saw the ground. She took one last breathe before she felt a presence. She sensed many presences. She flashed a ball of manna creating a platform as soon as possible.

She crashed, smacking into the platform and falling off onto the concrete with a sickening thud. She groaned, having landed on her shoulder and hand first- taking most of the impact. Their was a massive stinging pain ringing up her hand to her shoulder. She coughed, wincing her eyes as she attempted to get up off the ground slowly. She gritted her teeth rising onto her hands and knees.

 _Fuck_.

She felt a large hand grab the back of her shirt and lift her up.

 _Shit_.

She opened her eyes staring at the 20 something guys that were staring back at her. She gulped. The first person she noticed was Zombozo smiling wickedly at her. She bared her teeth attempting to not show him that she wasn't scared of him. He laughed at him finding her humerous.

"Where's your cousin?" He asked not wasting any time and grabbing her chin squeezing it tightly. She winced feeling his skeleton like fingers attempting to leave bruises on her skin. She flung her leg out kicking him in the groin. He gritted his teeth in agony collapsing to his knees before she brought her other leg up kicking him the face.

'Laugh at that' She thought to herself before she turned to the man who had grabbed her. Hands alighting with power as she twisted slashing Thumbskull across the face with pure manna. He screamed in agony, releasing her and falling back.

'Two down' She thought turning around to see Rojo running up to her with a spear and a very pissed off look to match her violent behaviour. The Antodyte slipped out of the way, ducking her attack with ease before she summoned her manna and sent a few disks flying her way.

'Three down' She smiled before she threw up a shield against Vulcanus's minions. She wondered if he ever paid them for the shit they had to go through. They were minors but looked like they could be easily replaced. She shook her head forming a protective bubble around herself before she grabbed her spellbook out of her backpocket and began chanting.

 _"Peredere, peredere quod hosti-"_ She felt her power shield disappear. She stared up to see the Amperi.

 _Oh shi-_

She was smacked in the head by the side of a pick-axe. The yelped, dropping the book from her hand. She felt her collar grabbed and pulled forward. She opened her eyes to see the Amperi's arms wrap around her side. Her eyes widened. She screamed in agony as shocks of electricity entered her veins attacking her nerves.

She collapsed to the ground no longer able to fight back. Her body smoked from the intense burns she had recieved. She was no longer fit to fight anyone anytime soon. She didn't even bother putting up a fight when she felt herself being picked up by the back of her collar and her arms grabbed. She was forced onto her knees as her head span.

Yeah, she was going to vomit. She hunched forward fluid dribbling from her mouth.

"Humans are disgusting" Albedo stated lips creasing as he reformed back into his human self. Vulkanus stared at him dumbly as he removed a pair of power cufflings enhanced with neuroinhibors and slapped them onto her wrist to prevent her from escaping. Curtosy of Albedo of course.

"What now?" Acidbreathe asked his boss. Zomobozo stood up groaning from the shot before he stared down at the girl. He gritted his teeth kicking her in the stomach. She hunched over coughing and scrunching her face in agony. If she wasn't being held back by her arms she would have just face-planted it into the ground. Instead, she just hung from her shoulder blades.

Zombozo turned around to Frightwig signalling her to pass him something. Gwen noticed it immediately out of the corner of her eye. It was shiny- how could she not notice it.

"Boss you're not seriously going to-" Acidbreathe stared at the large hammer. Zombozo grabbed her collar pulling her up. He could see the shock formulating in her eyes as she stared at the sledgehammer.

She was so fucked.

"I'm going to make this simple for you to understand" He snarled at her.

"Tell me where Tennyson is and I won't break your legs"

She breathed out thinking she was going to get her face smashed in by a psychopath.

"...Gone!" She muttered back her breathe hoarse before she smiled at him, her bloodied teeth mocking him. He smacked her knee with the top of the sledgehammer. Not enough to break it but enough to cause some bruising. She groaned, wincing as her knee collapsed inwards giving out. Fortunately for her, Vulkanus was supporting most of her weight by her collar.

"She's just a diversion" Albedo hissed staring at her in disgust before noticing the red liquid running down her head. He moved forward, placing a hand up to her forehead and brushing his fingers against the diagonal open wound on her forehead just cutting into her left eyebrow. She winced attempting to moving away.

"You're...bleeding..." He stated as though he had never seen human blood before. Zombozo stared before grabbing his flashlight out his backpocket and aiming it at her. His eyes slid as he took in the sight. Busted up face with bruising on the side of her left cheek bone; her left eye closed from the swelling and blood that had poured down her face from the open wound. He then moved the torch down towards her side. He knew he had smacked her pretty hard along the side. He saw the ripped shirt, torn apart and slathered in burgendy paint. The rest of her was just cut up at her stockings and shirt. Nothing too bad. He shook his head switching his light off knowing she needed medical attention immediately but he wasn't about to hand over leverage against Tennyson.

"Guess you cousin abandoned you pretty fast. Knew you'd slow him down. Tennyson's just a coward" She spat at her. She gritted her teeth in anger spitting in his face. How dare he even say her cousin's name. Ben was a hero. This wasn't his fault. This was her fault. This was her mess and she was the only person who should suffer for it.

Zombozo winced his eyes before bringing his hand up to his face wiping away the spit. She stared at him in horror knowing he was going to hit her again. He raised his hand ready to strike her hard. She winced her eyes attempting to prepare for it but instead she felt nothing.

He groaned, restraining himself. She's not the target- he reasoned lowering his hand before turning to Vulkanus.

"Throw her in the van. Tennyson's probably escaped by now" He reasoned. Her eyes lit up in shock.

NO!

She was going to be used as leverage against her cousin and then he'd be killed because of her.

"Let me go!" She screamed, cuffed hands alighting with power sending Vulkanus back.

"What the-" Albedo stared in shock as soon as her hands alit with pure energy. She ran for it heading over to a nearby door and slamming it shut with her powers before turning and sealing it shut. She breathed out, sweat pouring down her forehead as she staggered backwards. A moment of peace. Only a moment. She turned noticing a green exit sign, below it was a door being held open by a rubbish bin. She smiled. They escaped and soon she would be.

She turned, jumping and almost falling over at the sound of banging against the door. She gulped. She didn't have time to be having having a breather. They were furious, ready to tear down the door and make her life a living hell. Not like they hadn't already. She began running for it. Only 100m until the finish line she reasoned. She couldn't wipe the smile off her face as she neared the door, ignoring all the pain in her body, she jumped.

10m she reasoned moving her good shoulder around so she could smash the door open, making her get away a lot quicker. She couldn't believe she managed to escape without having to lose her human form. She smirked but it was lost when she felt her feet trip over themselves. Her eyes lit up in fear as she face-planted the cement floor and scearded across the ground.

Fuck.

She groaned in agony, not able to move until her head stopped spinning. She was sure that she had a concussion by now. She pushed her legs out attempting to stand up but felt something keeping them together.

Wire?

Rope?

She lifted her head up to see purple glowing manna surrounding her ankles. Her eyes lit up in shock.

Charmcaster.

She didn't even notice the woman was missing.

She smirked down at the Antodyte.

"Oh Gwenny," She chimmed.

"This really isn't your night" She laughed.

* * *

Shit.

Gwen gulped as the woman stood over her. She was officially boned.

"Charmcaster listen!-"

"Shut it-" She hissed before she removed the energy off her legs. Gwen quietened in an instant not interested in getting into a fight with the powerful sorceress.

The redhead moved back attempting to sit up if not for the older woman pushing her back down by her foot.

"Move and I'll make this experience extremely painful for you, Gwenny" She frowned down at her.

'Fuck' She mouthed as she rested the side of her head on the cement. She was exhausted beyond wits end and it was made even worse by the neuroinhibitors on her wrist. Luckily she still had her spells handy so she still had some resource left within her. She relaxed closing her eyes and attempting to regain back from energy.

She felt her legs being shifted and something plastic creep up her thighs before it got pulled. She opened her eyes when she felt a second set come around her ankles and be pulled together tightly. She breathed feeling the bony protuberances of her ankles dig into her flesh. It wasn't painful; more just uncomfortable. She closed her eyes again attempting to focus on her energy.

She felt her head being lifted off the ground and re-opened her eyes to find a brown cloth coming next to her face. She her head to the side attempting to stop the white-haired witch from gagging her.

"What did I just say" Her hands alit with pure energy and pressed against her injured side, burning the wound. The Antodyte leaned her head back into the cement, screaming in agony at the sickening pain. She thought she was going to wet herself as the older woman held her hand there, ceiling up the wound from bleeding out any further. Tears streamed the redhead's face as she whimpered.

It felt like ages before the woman released her grip and wrapped the cloth around her face and sat back.

Gwen stared at her angrily, blinding the tears out of her eyes as Charmcaster stared at her dumbly.

"You think I wouldn't know you wanted to cast spells at me I turned my back. Please- I'm not dumb" She hissed at her with venom. Gwen glared at her before hearing the door smash open and noticing the people litter the room.

"CHARMCASTER YOU CAUGHT HER!" Vulkanus laughed knowing the witch always had an out out for the redhead. Almost obsessive to the point where he thought there was a little more going on then just wanting plain revenge. No, she wanted more then that. He just couldn't figure out what.

"Back off she's mine. Your's was Tennyson remember" The older woman scowled at the double-ganger of the heroic boy as well as the clown.

"Right but we can no longer destroy Tennyson without using the girl as bait" He eagerly pointed out crossing his arms in front of his chest knowing the witch wasn't going to make this easy for them. He knew her. He knew how selfish she was. Only having one thing on her mind.

"Bait? You mean luring Tennyson into your so called 'trap' and destroying him. Just like you did today" She rolled her eyes.

"Oh wait! Ben got away and left his 'poor cousin' behind" She turned to the girl noticing her eyes staring daggers towards her. It made the older woman smiled.

"I came here for her. Not Tennyson. Now I'm taking what's rightfully mine" She turned about to pick up the teenager and teleport if not for the clown growling at her.

"Not going to happen. She's ours" He snapped, lunging at her. Gwen's eyes lit up in shock as they began fighting.

Finally.

She turned back to the door beginning to slither towards it as best she could. Unfortunately, it was difficult especially with her now extremely sore side. Yet, she still slid towards it.

Almost there.

Come on.

Sweat flowed down her forehead as she winced her eyes shoving her injured shoulder into the ground and pushing herself forward.

All she could hear was the screaming in the background coming from Rojo, Vulkanus and Zombozo's gang. She knew they were no match for the witch. Yet, she knew Albedo would be more her speed, which meant it would at least distract her long enough for her to get out into the alleyway and hopefully flag someone down for help. She smiled thinking about it. Back home where she can-

She screamed as she felt something heavy come down on her body. She turned round noticing Zombozo's passed out ass crushing her legs.

God damnit.

She screamed on the inside. She flung her legs out as much as possible kicking him off her before she began moving off again.

Charmcaster had been winning the fight. Well, most of them. It was just her and Albedo now swinging at each other. She needed something to destroy that ultimatrix with. Something bad. She flung the plant like creature into a wall before turning back to the redhead noticing her almost near the exit. What captured her attention more was the person on top of her. Rojo, with a knife in her hand ready to plunge it into the girls back to stop the redhead from moving. If it didn't kill her; it would surely paralyse her. She threw a ball of energy towards the woman knocking her into a wall before she turned back around to the shape shifter.

Gwen winced knife falling down, just missing her body. She breathed out not even realising that she that close from being stabbed in the back. She grabbed the knife with her tied hands and began moving off again

Almost there.

Only a few more-

Boots landed in front of her stopping her from moving anywhere else. She looked up to see the witch smiling down at her.

'How the fu-' Her thoughts were cut short when the older woman's boot collided with her face. She collapsed to the ground- thoughts erased from her mind.

* * *

Hey so i was going to cut this story half way but thought- na I'll at least get the first chapter out and see what people think. So please review and tell me.


	2. Pain

She woke up in a cold sweat. Breathe hoarse and mouth quivering for sip of water. She felt like she was on the verge of dying, wanting to scream for help. She winced her eyes, shaking her head as tears ran down her cheeks.

'What the hell happened?' She couldn't remember. Couldn't recall a single thing.

'What was the last thing that happened?' She couldn't remember.

Was she with Ben and Kevin? Patrolling the streets of Bellwood- searching for aliens.

That didn't sound right. She gritted her teeth, head leaning back as she attempted to open her heavy, fatigued eyes.

God, she was in pain. She hunched, unable to move her body. She felt strapped. Tied down. Her body felt like it weighed a tonne.

'Help!' She wanted to scream her head off and bang her hands against the ground but she couldn't move. She was in pain and she couldn't move.

She gritted her teeth, groaning. She had to get out of here. She had to get help. Maybe Ben and Kevin were close behind on her trail.

How long had it been since she saw them?

Minutes?

Hours?

Days?

...Weeks?

No, no. It can't be. She breathed out opening her eyes and staring at the darkened area. Pitch black. Nothing to see. Tears streamed down her cheek.

'Maybe she was dead?'

She heard the squeaking of a door open. Light penetrated the room. She winced her eyes turning her head away before the door squeaked close and footsteps come towards her. She breathed out wondering who it was. She could barely remember what happened or how she ended up in this situation.

Was she kidnapped?

She groaned as the lights flickered on, invading her vision. It hurt. She couldn't see anything.

"Stop!" She mumbled wincing her eyes in pain. She must've been out for a while. Her eyes unable to adjust to the light.

She heard laughing of a woman. The hairs on the back of her spine stood up now in full realisation of who the woman was.

She turned her head, attempting to open her eyes and stare towards the sound.

"Morning Gwenny," Charmcaster purred as she wiggled her fingers in front of the girls bruised and battered face. She groaned, closing her eyes and rolling her head back and forth.

"Ch-Charm-"

"I'd save your breathe" The witch smiled towards the sixteen year old, taking her chin gently and moving it round to her. Gwen breathed out taking in the view of the room. A torture chamber. Well. Almost. It had a few pieces of swords and and daggers hung on the darkened walls, as well as

She smiled down, thumbing her swollen cheek.

Gwen gulped, taking back by the woman's calming state. She was expecting a lot worse from her to be honest. Like tortured or beaten or punched or drained.

Her teeth chattered as she stared at the white haired woman.

"Are you going-"

Her eyes furrowed as the redhead attempted to ask a question.

"I thought I told you not to talk" She scowled.

Gwen gritted her teeth in anger.

"What are you going to do to me?" She practically growled at the woman, sick of her silencing her. The older woman was taken back by the girls outburst. Still, it didn't make her angry. She just shrugged her shoulders and smile easily at the girl.

"Wouldn't you like to know, Gwenny" She teased, hoping to get a reaction out of the outraged girl.

She merely narrowed her eyes and clenched her jaw.

"Do your worst" She glared towards her but it didn't come off as intimidating as the girl had set out to be.

Charmcaster laughed at her angered display, thinking of it as a joke. The girl was trapped, there was no way out.

She thumbed the girls cheek, moving to the side of her face where her blackened eye was and stroked a tear away.

"You know Gwen, I've been thinking about you a lot lately. So much that I already decided on what to do with you months ago"

The redhead arched her eyebrow as she continued to stare at the woman attempting to investigate her facial expressions. Anything that may give her some extra clues as to why was here.

"And?"

"Tell me Gwen how would you like to be the person who tortures and kills Ben 10; who murders her own grandpa; who slaughters her own boyfriend in cold blood" She smiled down at her almost giggling. Gwen's eyes lit up in shock.

Was she serious?

"I'd never hurt my own family Charmcaster; you know that!"

"Do I Gwenny?" She smirked.

The Antodyte gritted her teeth in anger.

"...Just tell me what you want, Charmcaster"

She placed and finger up to her lips, gently rubbing her lipstick onto her finger before she stared at the alien and smiled. She was taken back when the witch pressed her finger up against her lips, smearing the purple make-up onto her own cracked and split lips. Green eyes stared into purple. The colours mixing into one. It didn't make sense. She searched the witches eyes for all possibilities but only found one thing for certain.

The witch wanted her.

* * *

The trio exited the alley, breathing harshly as they pelted for busy streets.

"We have to go back," Kevin shouted, tears threatening to spill as he thought about his girlfriend.

"She said she'd meet us at my place in an hour. We have to trust her that she knows what she's doing" Ben breathed out collapsing his top half onto his knees as they stood on the path close to the traffic lights of Jason way Street. The older boy didn't believe the hero though. He knew this only spelled trouble the moment she agreed to be the diversion, ensuring their survival...but not hers.

"Somethings wrong and I know it"

Julie looked up at him, her cheek grazed accompanied red puffy eyes. She never wanted to be in this position again and now the Levin boy was suggesting that they rush back in their, to find an energy being- a being made out of pure energy. She could be half-way across Bellwood by now before they all knew it.

"We don't know that"

"She got hurt Tennyson, why else would she agree to it. She could of zapped up out of their in a flash if she had full strength but she didn't. She was hurt badly and she knew it" He stared back down the pitch black alleyway to where an open door sat, propped up by a bin. He could only see the outline of it but he was pretty sure it was full.

"Dude, you've got to give her a chance" Sweat rolled down the brunettes face as he stared at the beat red Ultimatrix. He didn't have enough power to go back in their looking for a fight right now. His first priority was getting his girlfriend to safety- even if they were on a temporary break.

"Screw chances. I'm going back in there" He waved the hero off and began storming into the alleyway. Ben's eyes lit up in shock, though now that he thought about it, he wasn't that shocked. Classic Kevin Levin, never taking anyone's advice on anything. Including his 'unofficial' girlfriend.

"Kevin wait-" He tooked one last glance towards his girlfriend noticing the hurt look in her eyes before he pelted for it following the older boy down the alleyway.

Kevin barely noticed the hero as he threw the trashcan out of the way and almost broke the exit door off its hinges before he stared at the scene.

He almost broke down at the scene.

Enemies scattered and unconscious around the place. Zombozo and his goons littered the ground including vulkanus's minions. Albedo had been strewn against the wall. It's impact, creating a crator for him to lay in as he slept. Vulkanus's body was flung over a side rail further over the back end of the room. In addition, Roko and her goons were spread out, one against an empty dumpster, the other bleeding out heavily in the centre of the room and Rojo herself only a metre away from his feet. He noticed a small puddle of blood just in front of the unconscious woman's hands. Not specifically coming from her but rather a trail of blood trailing to a door to anything.

Ben gulped as he approached the scene noticing the white haired woman with his cousin completely unconscious on her shoulder.

He now understood what Levin was talking about. She was cuffed, her whole face was splattered in blood with a blood soaked shirt and ripped panty hose- only one shoe. He wondered where the other way.

"LET HER GO!"

Kevin screamed at the top of his lungs as he stared at his cuffed 'wannabe' girlfriend. Charmcaster turned, giggling like a school child.

"Um...No!" It was followed by a plastered smirk on the witches face, followed by a smug look that the boy just wanted to rip off.

"She hasn't done anything. I'm the one with the Omnitrix-take me instead" It was Ben's turn to stand up, doing what he did best to sacrifice himself for the people he loved. But it meant nothing to the older woman. Nothing could matter more to this woman than the prized possession in her hand.

"I no longer need the Omnitrix"

She laughed before smirking, eyes turning to daggers at the boy.

"But you'll need it"

She took a step back into the Door to Anything. Before they could even move the two women were gone. The door disappearing and in it's place were the smoldered marks of where the bridge between literally anything remained.

Ben and Kevin gulped.


	3. Regret

She needed to get out of here.

That was her first thought and hopefully not her last. After Charmcaster had left and she overcame her panic-attack which lasted a good 20minutes tops, the redhead finally decided to calm down and figure out a way of leaving. Which was to say overcoming a mother of all headaches, body pains and not to mention the fact that she was tied down to a table. This wasn't going to end very well. And would probably be much worse if she bumped into Charmcaster again. No, that wasn't particularly an option right now considering the fact that she wanted the youth to plot and murder her own family.

No, she needed to escape and the best way was...

She was stumped. She had no clue how to leave let alone what was beyond that door.

A spell.

Maybe.

She only need the smallest amount of her powers to break the bonds. They were only leather after all. Pretty irresponsible of Charmcaster to be fair. Was she undermining her? Did the witch really not think that she could get out of this?

She wasn't weak!

She was literally the woman's arch nemises and she couldn't spend that extra amount to use steel cuffs or something more difficult.

Gwen shut her eyes. Why was she complaining? She just needed to leave.

" _Intermissum!_ "

She whispered hoping to be quiet enough for Charmcaster or any of her Rock-monsters to notice.

It worked, the leather encapsulating her wrist, chest, neck and ankles came loose.

Perfect!

She smiled to herself as she gently attempted to sit up but as soon as she did she felt a wave of nausia hit her.

"Shit!" She mumbled falling straight down onto the exam table and holding her head in agony.

Fuck!

She wanted to scream her head off as she scrunched her face. Her whole body was in agony from moving. Tears were streaking down her cheeks as she thought of the pain. The constant wriggling through her body of being hit in every single direction.

"Ah" She bit down on her uninjured hand hard and thought about her situation. She'd have to move slow and be as sneaky as possible. She just needed to know what was outside of that door. She turned her head to the side and stared at it. Guards could literally be on the other side. She didn't have a choice. She'd have to use her powers.

"Baby steps" She breathed out, grabbing hold of the side of the table and hunching over. One arm at her side, the other assisting to push her off. Good. She thought. She could at least place some weight on her feet, which was to question where her shoes were let alone her stockings, skirt, white preppy shirt or her sweater. No, she was literally in her bike shorts and a borrowed undershirt that didn't belong to her.

Oh gosh, was it Charmcasters? Why wasn't she wearing hers?

She gritted her teeth at the thought. Did Charmcaster actually undress her? What the hell?

Carefully, she creeped up to the door, placing her hand on the splintered wood and closing her eyes.

No manna! No life-energy! No guards!

She was relieved and slightly disappointed at the same time. Truely, she expected better of her yet all she had been confronted by meant that the witch no longer saw her as a threat.

Great!

Easy escape but the redhead was slightly offended.

"She'd have guards up if it was my cousin" She muttered to herself before opening the door and quickly checking down the halls. Red carpet and a dark grizzly wall with a few old paintings on it. Definitely a creepy hallway. Definitely Charmcaster's style or Hex's for that matter. She noticed both directions spuring off into two T-junctions at both ends of the hallway.

Nothing to state 'Hey, here's nice exit with an escape sign or anything'.

She rolled her eyes, closing the door with the slightly squeek from the hinges. Ignoring it, she made her way to the left staggering in her steps from the exhaustion she was facing. Maybe if she had gotten another five minutes of sleep in she wouldn't have felt like blinking was such a chore. It was literally hurting right now. Hunching over, she gritted her teeth harder attempting not to whimper as she made it towards the end of the hallway, to her surprise it was the main room. A thrown with pillars and a large rug splashed in a thick blood red.

She cringed at the fashion. Even the thrown. She knew Charmcaster loved sparkly things, but this was just overboard.

"Gross!" She mumbled before looking around the room to find something that sprung 'exit'. She noticed a large door at the end of the throne room though. That was some sign at least. Maybe the front door would be just outside it if not it.

She breathed out, limping towards the door but right before she could it opened. She was struck like a deer in headlights. She didn't move. She didn't breathe. She just stared at the two figures with glowing pink eyes just as shocked to see her.

"Errr" She backed away slowly as the door closed behind them and they began to move forward, claws out eyes staring down at her.

Oh shit she was screwed.

"We can talk about this" She suggested moving back into the wall. They didn't appear to respond though, lunging at her quickly. She swiftly moved out of the way and behind a pillar, despite her injuries and alited her hands with power which seemed less of a chore than she thought it would be. She flung her hands rights aiming at their heads. Instantly, they exploded on impact.

"That...That was easy" She thought, suspicious. Though, she didn't have time to think about it now. She made a move to the door, opening it to see the palace grounds. Her breathing faltered in an instant.

It was a castle; a courtyard build for royalty.

And the sky. It was pink.

She leaned against the railing, curling over feeling short of breath.

Reality had finally stuck her. She was in Ledgerdomain. She was in Charmcaster's playground and she was practically a prisoner in a different dimension. No wonder the woman didn't restrain her carefully enough or the fact that no enough of the guards were around.

She could hear clapping in the background. She didn't bother turning knowing exactly who it was.

"Thought you were smarter then that, Gwenny" She smirked towards the girl but she didn't bother answering back. Instead, she sat down, back against the railing as she stared at the woman. Blood shot eyes staring into a bewilderment of purple.

The cocky smirk on her face said a thousand words but only two that mattered.

'No exit; 'no escape' Nothing but an altered weird dimension that made no sense to the redhead at all. Why couldn't the witch just be one of those emo, gothic people that weren't from another dimension and instead of having powers they didn't. Things would be a lot less complicated.

Charmcaster snickered slightly as the girl stared daggers towards her.

"Didn't think you'd escape so soon, let alone walking. Your injuries need time to heal"

She gritted her teeth in anger.

"You shouldn't even be worried about my injuries, Charmcaster. Let alone the fact that you caused them" She held her side remembering her burning her flesh.

She sniffled a snicker before walking closer to the Antodyte. She attempted to stand on her own two feet, knees buckling underneath her wanting to give way.

Charmcaster noticed the girls abrupt movements and stood in her place.

"Scared?" She queeried.

The Antodyte shook her head, even despite her injuries she knew she was a lot more powerful than the witch.

"I'm leaving and you can't stop me"

"And how are you planning on getting out the front door without the password?" The white-haired woman asked. Gwen's face alighted with concern. She hadn't thought that far ahead but she was sure as hell not staying here.

She shook her head staring at the pink sky.

She had no clue.

"I'd go back inside if I were you" The purple eyed woman took a step towards her.

"Go lie down" Another step.

"Get some rest" Step.

"I know you need it" Another step and they were face to face, inches away from each other. Neither backing down.

Gwen narrowed her eyes.

"And why would I do that?"

Charmcaster giggled.

"It's either a nice comfy be-"

"Table" Gwen corrected.

The witch shrugged, blowing off the girls response.

"Voluntarily, or I put you there myself and you won't like the second option Gwenny, I can assure you of that" She smirked.

The redhead closed her eyes and shook her head.

"I'm not doing anything you say and you can't-" Her eyes flung open as the woman pressed a needle into her stomach. The redhead stared down as the vile was emptied straight away into her blood stream. Her body grew cold as she stared up to the woman who was smiling brightly.

"Consider that the first round"

First round?

The redhead staggered back confused. She didn't understand. What did she mean?

Instead of asking, her hands alit with power and she exhaled a bombardment of energy towards Charmcaster which she easily dodged due to the redheads exhausted aim.

"Relax, Gwendy, You'll be out in a few minutes so why bother" Charmcaster stated creating a forcefield and walking over to the girl who was staggering back.

"Just stay away from me" She growled, turning to the courtyard and beginning to run for it.

The witch rolled her and began to fly after her tackling her to the ground before she could even make it out of the palace.

"Get off of me" She gritted her teeth in anger as the witch wrapped herself around the girl restraining her as best she could before alighting her hand with power and creating trendils of light around the redheads legs and wrists. She hissed, scrunching her face as she tried to fight against the restraints but ended up tiring herself out.

Tears streaked down her face.

She never wanted to see Charmcaster see her cry before but here she was: in the worst pain of her life, jailed in a dimensional prison being cradled by her worst enemy who wanted her to murder her family.

"Just let me go" She breathed out as the witch leaned her against her shoulder cuddling her tightly. She really didn't feel comfortable against the handsy woman.

Charmcaster smiled down at her. She seemed to feel better after watching the Antodyte break down, knowing she was in full control of the girl.

"It took me a long time to track you down, Gwen. Guess your spells are getting better"

Gwen stared up at her as she felt her hair being stroked. She would have thought the gesture had been romantic in the past. The way Kevin did it sent chills up her body but Charmcaster. Her worst enemy. It was just plain creepy.

"Whatever you're planning on doing to me. Just get it over with" She concurred but the woman just smiled.

"I plan too" She placed her thumb up to the redheads busted lips brushing them with soft strokes.

"Sooner then you think" She chuckled as Gwen's face creased into a look of horror.


	4. Dread

I'm the bad guy

* * *

This was bad.

No, worse then bad.

They hadn't heard anything from Gwen for over a week and her folks were beginning to go into panic mode. Police had come round the house several times asking questions, investigating what they believed to be 'false facts'.

"...And you say the woman picked your cousin up and walked into a door that just magically disappeared"

"Yes," He admitted rolling his eyes knowing how preposterous it sounded but his cousin was in serious danger. Who knew what she was planning to do with her. He ran his fingers through his hair thinking of the nightmare that she must've been in. Tortured day and night, sleep deprived, starved. Seemed like a Charmcaster thing to do. Make his cousin beg for mercy. Gwen was stubborn but Charmcaster was sadistic. He knew she'd break sooner or later. He supposed the Plumbers were getting a little nervous with how much information she'd reveal to a criminal. Not that they seemed that caring towards the situation. A Plumber disappears and all they can think about is the paperwork and potential money they'd have to pay to get her back. Not to mention the potential damage she may do due to revealing Plumber secrets.

He sighed. He didn't want to think about anything right now. Everyone was blaming him for the traggety that befalled upon the Tennyson house-hold. Like he was the older sibling so he was suppose to take responsibility. Well, Kevin was the oldest out of the group and he was still blaming the young Tennyson boy. He watched as he scowled at him from across the room. Sitting on opposite couches and awaiting his aunt to come down the stairs with a bunch of Gwen's magical stuff.

Mainly anything that had to do with transportation and Legerdomain. She must've had something stored somewhere and Lily had grown a little obsessive with finding out what her daughter did on the side-lines - like any good mother.

He sat back as Kevin crossed his arms and growled towards him.

"If you've got something to say then just say it" Ben whispered harshly towards him.

It gave Kevin the opportunity to lean forward and barage him.

"It's your fault this happened"

"You've already said that. Everyone has said that, well guess what: I don't control what my cousin does and for god sakes Kevin she's my family"

Kevin scowled leaning back and looking away from him. Ben already knew what he was thinking. It should've been him. He should've been more convincing to sacrifice himself to Charmcaster.

"Charmcaster wanted Gwen for something; we just have to find them before something bad happens, okay?" Ben muttered crossing his arms.

"She could already be dead by now" Kevin thought hopelessly.

"Don't say that- she could've escaped; she could've found help and is just too weak to teleport home.

Kevin's eyes darkened, nodding at his response. Gwen's tough; he could've been right.

Lilly came down the stairs with Gwen's satchel and some paperwork. It didn't seem like much but maybe something in their could tell them the password to Legerdomain.

"I found Gwenny's old computer" Lily passed the items onto Ben and handed Kevin the documents. He could see all too well the puffy eyes and heartbreak the woman was currently going through - practically mourning over her daughter who maybe dead by now - or worse.

He gulped, thanking the woman before she sat down next to her niece and began going through the items. Kevin flipped through the paperwork, noticing the foreign writing. He couldn't read it. Any of it. He wandered how long it would take to learn. It may of taken Gwen six years and she still doesn't know how to pronounce some of the syllables.

"Anything?" Ben asked concerned.

"Not unless you can read this stuff" He shook the notes towards him.

Ben stared daggers towards him before opening up the girls' computer.

"It's locked. She's put a password on it. Any clue?"

"Try...Antodyte" Kevin thought allowed. Natily scowled at him.

"Nuh uh..." Ben shook his head.

"How bout Plumber"

Her frown deepened.

"Aggregor?"

"No!"

"Oh try KevinXGwen"

Ben looked up from the computer, eyebrow raised.

"Why?"

Kevin itched the back of his neck. "We kinda engraved it on a tree"

Both Lily and Ben's eyebrows raised in intrigument.

"What? Gwen wanted to do it"

Ben sighed trying it.

"No luck"

Kevin frowned. Surely, that one would work.

"Try October" Natily suggested. It was a stupid password but she knew her daughter had many secrets. She wouldn't be able to keep them all in check. She would at least keep her password simple enough.

"No,"

"Beach"

Ben typed. He smiled.

"Bingo"

Lily smirked at her work before relaxing against the chair smuggly. Ben began typing on the computer checking through her files and looking for something that could help.

He grumbled, staring at the pictures off castle walls that contained hyroglyphs.

"A lot of her information is coded...and I can't read it" Ben sighed before placing the equipment down onto the coffee table.

Kevin sighed scratching his neck.

"What are we gonna do?"

Lily sat up seeing the disappointment in the boys eyes. She knew they were trying as hard as they could and weren't ready to give up on their friend.

"Is there somebody you can ask?" She questioned.

Ben thought about it. Who could of had something to do with it? A magical being?

Hex?

"What about Hex?" Ben suggested.

"Do you really think he's going to help us. I'm pretty sure he wants Gwen dead!" Kevin scoffed.

Lily's eyes lit up in shock. Somebody wanted her daughter dead.

"What?" She stared at the boy bewilded.

"I mean, he's not gonna help us because his niece kidnapped Gwen"

"Oh," She turned towards Ben.

"Maybe you could reason with him?"

"For what?"

"Gwenny has a lot of magic books. You could do a trade-off"

"He helps us in exchange for books?" Kevin glared at her. She shrugged and closed her eyes.

"Well he must want something"

* * *

Gwen watched as the witch paced around the room, backwards and forwards. Step by step. She didn't understand why she continued to do it.

In fact, she didn't understand anything at all at this moment in time. Laying there in a comfy king sized bed with white pillows and a purple cover. Hands and feet restrained with leather ropes. All she could do was lay there and watch. At least she wasn't in that much pain anymore. Charmcaster had soughted to that after she was sick and tired of the girl screaming on every movement she made.

She had given her some strong pain killers.

Probably equal to horse tranquilizers.

They were great for the pain but they dulled her mind to the point where she was practically mentally incapacitated to go anywhere; let alone fight Charmcaster.

"Ah!" The witched groaned as she finally made her way over to the red head, strapped to the bed, hair down and tucked up.

"Why isn't it working?" She barked directing her anger towards the girl but she barely took any notice of it. Right now she was off with the fairy's or better yet on a Summer beach in Florida. Somewhere far away from here. She winced her eyes as she felt a hand come down on her forehead.

"You're burning up" The woman spoke to her; her voice just under a whisper. The Antodyte couldn't care less right now. She was exhausted from her previous engagement with the woman and was still trying to figure out what was in the needle that she gave her.

The Antodyte didn't think the witch was an Anesthetist let alone knew anything about drugs or medication.

She watched as the woman groaned, frown apparent on her lips as she reached out to a nightstand just near the Antodytes head.

Another needle.

Was it the second or the third?

She had lost count and wasn't too sure.

Maybe the forth or fifth?

She had been out for a while.

Slipping back and forth - in and out of consciousness. So it wasn't much of a surprise when the woman tightly wrapped an arm band around her upper arm before flicking the tip of the needle.

"well seventh times the charm" She mumbled to herself. Gwen arched her eyebrow, hand clenching into a fist as she tried to move away. She groaned, turning her head and away deterred by the needle as Charmcaster grabbed her elbow and searched for a vein.

She didn't take notice of the girls panic. Let alone cared. It was a non-consensual relationship between the two of them and Charmcaster expected her to have started understanding that by now. After all they had known each other for six years. She would've known something about the woman right now.

Taking one last look for the girls vein he injected the serum. Not particularly a mind control device. Heck, she couldn't even find the proper spell for that let alone a drug.

No, this was to make the girl a little more 'open to her kidnappers ideas'.

She watched as the girl winced, whimpering as the contents emptied into her vein. Charmcaster then directed her attention towards the band around her arm and began to slowly take the pressure off allowing the content of the injection to travel through her body. She watched as she squirmed a little.

The witch smiled before placing the band and syringe down onto the night stand.

She watched as the girl finally fell unconscious before the womans eyes. Good. She smiled before standing up.

She had things to do and people to meet and the last thing in the world she needed right now was to have the alien messing things up.

* * *

Ben sighed as he knocked at his grandfathers door. He didn't know what to say to him. What could he say. He sighed as his grandfather answered the door, stern look apparent on his features as he allowed the boys in to sit down. He made them tea and coffee before sitting down opposite them and fiddling with his long black coffee in a creme mug. He stared outside to the clouds forming overhead indicating a storm was coming later in the evening. He hadn't planned to go out later on anyway. Despite his granddaughters absence he knew she was in another dimension and there was no possibility of reaching her without the password let alone how to summon the door.

"What about Darkstar?"

"You really want to ask that loser?" Kevin hissed back their voices a whisper.

Max knew his granddaughter could handle herself but the picture Ben had painted of the scene was grim. She wouldn't last long with the witch knowing she had a personal grudge against the girl.

He breathed out before staring at the two boys contemplating a plan.

"We may be able to flush Charmcaster out!" Max suggested sipping his coffee.

Ben and Kevin turned to the older man questioningly.

Max took the hint and proceeded.

"Hex is still around. We can arrest him and get him to send a message to his niece"

"We can't just go over and-"

"-He has information on Gwen's disappearance; we can arrest him and hold him for at least 24 hours" Max stood up and walked over to his phone and began pressing numbers.

"I'm going to place an arrest warrant out for him. Meet me later in the Plumber's HQ. Hopefully we can get Gwen back before it's too late" Max stated grimly.

Ben and Kevin nodded standing up before Kevin took out his keys and walked over to the door.

* * *

The witch smiled as she entered her large bedroom. A high tower, a long stair walk but it was worth it. She knew her prisoner was in no mood for being even capable of walking a single step at the moment. Nevertheless, her wounds were healing fast. Probably due to her alien heritage and the manna fuelled domain that they were in. She smirked as she saw the girl sitting up in bed finally noticing that the witch had removed her bonds.

She was 100% confident that the Antodyte wasn't going to fight back.

"Charmcaster?" She sat up between the white fluffy pillows, blanket just covering her legs as her arms kept her propped up. Her cheeks flushed as she saw right through the white undershirt, seeing the girls white bra. She stiffled a cough attempting to look as imtimidating as she could to the girl who would buy the whole charade.

"You're letting me go?" She asked referring to the removal of the bonds. Charmcaster waved a hand to the door she had just came through and stepped to the side.

She was hesitant at first before sliding her legs off the side of the bed and standing up. She wobbled, grabbing onto the side of the bed for support.

"Nuh,"

She'd be better off flying if she had the energy right now. It didn't help that Charmcaster was in the way with the most sinister smile on her face. Why did she always have to stare at her. She was barely dressed. She might as well have been wearing not the way the witch was staring at her. Eyes undressing her. Her cheeks flustered beat red as she took another step towards the witch.

Nope!

She collapsed down to her knees, legs unable to take the weight.

Damnit. So close yet so far.

How long had she been out for?

A few days?

A week?

Maybe over?

Her wounds were about half way healed up. So she knew it had to be maybe just over a week; maybe two tops.

"Hmmm...I thought you wanted to go home" She snickered.

"This isn't funny Charmcaster" The redhead barked at her.

The girl smirked.

"There's just under 120 steps to walk down by the way" She walked over to the bed sitting on it. Sweat poured down the girls forehead. There was no way she was getting out of this mess she was in.

She breathed out, hands under shoulders as she rested her body weight on her hands and knees.

"What do you want?" She mumbled watching as the beads of sweat dripped onto the floor.

"Hmmm...Well I already have you" She smiled towards the girl, pausing for the effect.

She ignored her and shook her head.

"...So that just leave the torture and murder of your cousin, your boyfriend and you grandfather. Oh maybe we can add the rest of your family to the list as well"

Tears cascaded from the girls eyes and dripped onto the mat. She sniffed. The fact that she didn't want Charmcaster to see her crying made it even worse. She didn't want to appear weak in front of the woman and yet here she was.

she'd practically be grovelling to the woman if it meant her family and friends were to be saved.

She knew Charmcaster was ruthless but how could she be this cold heated. Was this because she dated Darkstar. She couldn't be this cut up about it. I mean the guy was a complete jerk that used the both of them.

"...My family's innocent, Charmcaster. They haven't-"

"No one's innocent" The witch gritted her teeth before grabbing the girl and chucking her onto the bed. She groaned attempting not to let out a whimper.

"I think we'll start with your boyfriend first..." She dangled her finger ontop of the girls face. Her eyesbrows furrowed as she clenched her teeth in anger.

"...Then your grandpa" The redhead pushed the womans hand away before punching her in the mouth. She yelped kneeling over before the girl sat up, pushing herself off the bed before forcing energy into her hands. It was draining her so much but she needed to stay awake. At least until Charmcaster was unconscious and out of the picture.

She threw a ball of energy towards the witch. She ducked out of the way before the ball exploded. She hurled another ball and another.

Charmcaster winced as she threw up a shield before firing back at the girl forcing her to throw up her own shield. She winced as the witch hurled a few bursts of energy making the shield crack.

Oh no!

She gulped knowing she'd have to make a run for it. She noticed the stairs not too far away. She wondered how badly it would hurt if she rolled down them.

Would she make it to the bottom and still be able to stand?

Probably not.

Or maybe the window.

She could smash it and run down a platform of stairs.

She hurled a disk towards the window, smashing it into the shards. She took one last look at Charmcaster who placed her shield down. She was open for the attack. Gwen smiled, as she charged her energy.

"Put your forcefield down" Charmcaster ordered.

The redhead did what she was told.

Unconsciously.

"What the-" The redhead stared in shock.

What was happening?

She didn't intend to do that at all. What was going on? She took a few steps back, raising one hand and preparing to fire at the witch.

"Put your arm down"

She did as she was told.

No!

This couldn't be happening. Why was her body listening to Charmcaster?

"STOP!" She screamed at her. Charmcaster smiled. Gwen backed away. The window no longer looking like a possibility as Charmcaster followed her around the room.

"Go lay on the bed, Gwen" She ordered. She winced her eyes as her body betrayed her and began walking towards the bed. Laying down, back touching the covers.

She gritted her teeth as she saw Charmcaster move towards her.

"Don't move" She whispered into the girls ear. She gulped. She was in for it now.

The white haired woman was going to kill her.

"Wh-... what did you do to me?" She beckoned desperate to find answers. The woman smiled before straddling the girls hips.

"I gave you a 'little push'" She answered.

"Take your shirt off"

She did what she was told removing it from her body despite the pain flooding through her system. She watched as the white haired woman smiled down at her body memorizing every detail.

"No wonder Kevin's so possessive with you" She moaned. She gritted her teeth in anger before she felt the woman's hands slip around her bra, unclipping it before removing it from her arms.

"Hey!" Gwen complained, her face going completely red with embarrassment and anger.

"Oh please" The witch rolled her eyes.

"I've already seen you naked" She leaned down to the girls ear.

"...Plenty of times" She whispered.

Hey eyes widened. She watched as the older woman grabbed her hand before placing it on her breast.

"Stop!" She winced her eyes, not in any mood for Charmcaster's games. The woman laughed at her before leaning down.

"I know you've had a crush on me, Gwendy" She muttered into her ear.

"I don't" She snapped back.

"I HATE YOU!" She gritted her teeth in anger wanting to spit in the womans face. She smiled, this time lifting her shirt up and placing the girls hand under her shirt.

"Say you like this, Gwen"

"I like this" She obligied, tears seeping down her face. She gulped as the older woman leaned over her.

"Moan it to me"

"I like this" She moaned to the woman. She smiled, leaning down at capturing the girls lips in hers. She felt the girl stiffen at the odd sensation. She had never been kissed by a woman before, let alone on the lips. Hers were a lot smoother then Kevins.

A lot... nicer. She wanted to move away.

This was wrong.

She knew it was wrong.

"Just relax" Charmcaster whispered. For some reason, it made her feel safe. She relaxed as much as she could despite the fact that she was practically being sexually assaulted.

She heard the woman moan before she rested her forehead onto hers.

"Admit when you first liked me" She touched the girls injured ribs. Gwen gulped.

"Wh- When I was 10 and you were 15 and I first met you as Lucky girl. Y-you were scared and I just wanted to help you" She closed her eyes tears streaming down her face. The witch could hear the senserity in her voice. It was nice to hear that someone cared about her.

"What about when we met. Last year?"

"I thought of you a lot. You had changed so much" Gwen almost smiled at the comment blushing a little as tears still cascaded down her cheeks.

"But you scared me to death. I hated you after you stole my powers but..."

"But what?" Her eyebrow arched.

"I knew you were scared. I knew you had a good side and I found it when we first entered Legerdomain and you helped us; I thought that we could start over again. Then, then you killed us" She gritted her teeth angrily.

"You killed my cousin and Kevin"

She scarffed shoving her down.

Gwen winced her eyes before glaring at the witch.

"I hated you after that. I knew you weren't going to get better. YOUR FUCKED IN THE HEAD, CHARMCASTER!" She screamed at the woman truthfully. The witch slapped her across the face forcing her head back to the pillow. Gwen didn't care though. She bared the full blunt of the hit and remained silent. Charmcaster grit her teeth before leaning down.

"You're forgetting GwenDY. I own you now - everything I say you do" She threatened into her ear. Gwen turned to her staring her in the eyes with anger.

"I. Don't. Care" She stated bluntly.

Charmcaster glared at her, removing herself from the girl's waist and brushing herself off.

"Get up and follow me" She ordered the girl.

Gwen gulped grabbing her shirt and bra before standing up and unconsciously following the woman no longer in control of her own body.


	5. Misdeeds

6,588 words. Some more reviews would be great please.

* * *

Ben dragged his feet around the room of the Plumber's HQ living room. They hadn't been able to find Hex yet. He had managed to hide away. Practically no longer existing on the map anymore. He sighed as he flicked through his phone of pictures of his cousin and him together.

There were some stupid ones of the two pulling faces towards others of just them happy and smiling. He smirked seeing the photos. Why did she have to take her?

Why did she have to wreck her life?

Tears run down his face as he sniffed. He missed his family. He missed his teammate. He hated this.

He was going to kill Charmcaster when he next saw her. He rubbed his tired eyes before hearing footsteps down the corridor. Several.

He stood up, primping his clothes and checking his face to make sure the person down the hall didn't know he had been crying. He was a team leader for gosh sakes.

"Ben!" He turned to see his grandfather, ipad in his hands.

"Grandpa!" He forced a smile. He forced one back.

"Any news?" Ben asked.

Max thought about his question, scratching his face in concern.

"No news from Charmcaster - she's not demanding anything...yet. We may of found Hex though!" Max smiled and so did Ben.

One step closer to finding there missing family member.

"Where is he?"

"Plumber scouts have said he was spotted in downtown, in the blackmarket area"

Ben flicked through his Ultimatrix finding an alien that would be perfect to find him.

"What are we waiting for?"

* * *

"Nuh" She winced her eyes as pain flooded her system.

She felt as though she were about to puke up the contents of her stomach. Which was to say practically nothing. Charmcaster had literally given her nothing to eat the past three days except water.

She hated this. She hated her.

Charmcaster had ordered her to remain in the room for three days straight. She had given her enough water to last the girl a week. Though at the rate she was sculling it, it wouldn't last too long. She had been sculling the bottles for the past three hours attempting to get the putrid taste out of her mouth. It was sickening the way the woman had been treating her though, it could have been worse. Charmcaster could have tied her up in the dungeon and be torturing her 24/7.

She wondered why she hadn't though. Was she not worth the extra energy now that she was nothing but a puppet to the woman?

She hunched over grabbing the nearby bucket the witch had kindly left out for her before emptying the contents of her stomach into it.

This was probably the worst effect of one of Charmcasters grand serums so far. She laid back on the guest bed wiping her mouth with the back of her hand before staring at the roof. Everything in there was so dark. The curtains drawn all the way closed behind her, the guards at the door standing so still. She hunched over sitting up and glaring at them as if to say 'are you done?'.

She knew they weren't scared of her. They weren't scared of anything.

"I-I need a new bucket" She whimpered towards them hoping one of them would answer. She held her mouth leaning over again about to spew. She grabbed the bucket again, vomiting nothing but saliva now.

She felt disgusting. She needed a shower or a bath or something. She hunched over the side of the bed thinking about moving. Getting up and walking around on the carpetted floor. Surely, the monsters would leave her alone. They hadn't moved yet. She spat into the bucket one last time before placing weight onto her legs. She wobbled about to collapse.

One of the monsters moved over to her, grabbing her bucket before pushing her chest and shoving her back to the bed. She fell back, head hitting the mattress. Air escaped her lungs before she started a coughing fit. She hated this.

What the hell was wrong with Charmcaster?

Saliva spluttered on the chest on the rock monster. She tried to sit up and breathed again. He gritted his teeth smacking her across the side of the face with the back of his hand. She groaned, gritting her teeth in pain.

Blood ran down her broken nose as she tried to relax and wait for the rock monster to leave her side. He grabbed her legs tightly in his hand before chucking her legs on the bed before grabbing the blanket and throwing it on her. He then continued to stand beside the nightstand not moving and glaring down at her body. She winced her eyes as she placed her hand up to her nose and stared at the blood on her fingers. She gulped before looking back up at the rock monster knowing he was in no mood for her to be an inconvenience for him.

Instead she sat up on the bed grabbing the water bottle on the night stand and twisting the cap off before glaring at the creature and gulping down at least half the contents.

It didn't seem particularly concerned with her doing so, nor the fact that her whole shirt was stained in the red liquid as well as some of the covers on the sheets. No, it seemed disinterested in the girl's hygiene in total.

She swore under her breathe before placing the bottle back on the night stand before moving over to the other side of the bed and attempting to get up. She knew it was a risk of being hit again. But she needed to stretch her legs. She stood up clutching onto the side of the bed before she began to move. Bare feet feeling the soft white carpet underneath her. It felt amazing. She grabbed the railing of the bed clutching it in her grasp as she held herself there. Her legs so weak after days of not placing any pressure on them. She tried to straighten herself up more, back arching through before she noticed the rock monsters closing in on her ready to grasp at her body and throw her back onto the bed. She stumbled, swaying lightly before her shirt was grabbed and pulled forward forcing her off balance and landing face first onto the ground.

She groaned gritting her teeth and she turned her head to the side noticing the two rocks heads standing over her. She growled as they lifted her up by the back of her shirt and tossed her back onto the bed. She yelped in pain feeling the injury on the side of her ribs. Sweat poured down her forehead as she moved back, hand clutching her side as she rock creatures came back over to her.

"Leave me alone!" She yelped kicking one of them as it tried to grab her. She panicked as the other one came around the side ensuring that she had no possible way of escaping.

This was a nightmare.

What the hell did they want?

She kicked one of the monsters in the head backing away before she picked herself up running straight towards the door grabbing the knob and twisting it allowing the door to open.

She attempted to run, to move outside the room but she couldn't - her body would not allow her to make such movement. She screamed out loud hoping to get somebody's attention. Anybody's.

She was sick of being trapped inside. She thought she was going to go insane if she stayed in the room any longer.

"HELP SOMEBODY!" She screamed her lungs out. Instead, all she did was capture the attention of the two rock monsters now by her side grabbing her in their large hand and throwing her back onto the bed. She didn't bother to get up this time, tears sliding down her cheeks as they came back over to the bed and threw the covers over her tucking her up tight so that she could barely move. She turned to her side watching in a haze as they moved back to the door slamming it shut before standing guard again.

* * *

SCENE CHANGE: CIRCUS

"A deals a deal, Charmcaster"

She rolled her eyes as she watched the clown growl at her.

It had been over a week since the whole ordeal in the factory and they were still mad. Though, she had agreed to meet up with them, despite the first few invitations being rejected.

In honest fact, she was ready to move on to the next phase of her plan which involved the destruction of Ben Tennyson and his crew. Especially Kevin. She hated the boy probably even more then she hated Gwen right now.

The girl was no threat anymore, merely a playtoy at most.

Yet, she had grown a likeness to visiting the red head and engaging in a conversation with her before toying with her. She stiffened a giggle at the table as she thought about all the ways she could torture the girl.

Ah such happy thoughts!

"Charmcaster, are you even listening to me?" Zombozo growled.

She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, you want to use the girl as a trade-off to get the watch"

"Ultimatrix" Albedo corrected looked angrily towards the non-caring woman leaning back in her chair who would rather be anywhere else but at their meeting right now. Although, part of him agreed with her on one sense. He hated the circus and even more the high-top tent.

Who in their right mind would give the evil clown a permit to continue his work was beyond him but he supposed everybody had to make a living somehow.

"We don't even have to trade her over. Just bring the girl kneel her down say to Tennyson that if he doesn't give us the watch then we'll kill her. Simple as that and you can keep your 'toy'" Vulkanus muttered and seethed the last part.

Charmcaster scolded him before smiling.

It didn't sound like a bad plan. She'd tie the girl's hands around her back with rope loosely and place a knife in it. When she was near enough to the boys she would stab them to death. Easy enough.

She shrugged before standing up.

"I'll bring Gwen on Tuesday. Tell Tennyson that if he wants to see his dear, sweet cousin alive again he can meet us at the same factory where we first thought- 12pm" She moved over to the door, throwing them one last smile before she left.

Vulkanus shrugged in his seat staring at the clown, alien and the three women in the room.

"I feel like she's going to stab us in the back the first second she can" He muttered under his breath.

"Who cares" Zombozo stood up.

"We just need the girl alive long enough for Tennyson to surrender. We'll deal with Charmcaster later"

* * *

She sat up in bed as the witch came over and gave her a plate of food.

Finally!

She was sick of eating soup and bread for the past three weeks. Or force-fed it for that matter.

The details on how she had been getting the nutrients she required had always fled Charmcasters tongue. Generalised. Not specific.

A kind of 'you ate sometimes; you just don't remember it' kinda deal.

It was true though; the Antodyte didn't remember much from the last three weeks of staying at the giant prison. Her injuries had been so bad that most of the time she was in and out of consciousness. Or to the point where the pain would bring her to the point of screaming in agony for Charmcaster just to knock her out.

Which she did, without so much as a frown or scowl on her face. She picked up the plastic fork and began eating. Normal human food. A slab of ham, some mashed potatoe and some green veggies. It wasn't much but she was starving and would gladly swallow down the whole amount in one gulp. Instead, she savoured the taste - enjoying the delicacy and not knowing when she'd receive another batch like this.

The witch smiled down at her as she watched her almost inquisitive of the girl's eating habits. She didn't bother to look into Charmcaster's eyes knowing it would lead to conversation and one she intended on missing purposely for fear of losing her lunch.

"So,"

Damnit!

She forced herself not to roll her eyes as the white haired woman began.

Instead, she looked up at the woman with glistening eyes. She hadn't realised that she had been stroking her lower leg. So caught up in her food. She gulped as she brought the plate down to her lap and stiffled a cough. She felt awkward being with her. After everything that had happened and she knew the woman had wanted more.

"Yes!" Gwen finally answered the woman. Charmcaster smiled moving forward, hand travelling up to the girls knee.

"I have to give you your injection"

Gwen gulped looking away. Last? How many had she had.

"When?"

"After you've eaten" She turned away thinking about what was going to happen. She didn't understand what the injections were for but they scared her. They weren't good for her. I mean, if they made her do whatever Charmcaster wanted then what was the last one for. Hadn't she got what she wanted already?

"What's it for?"

"Why are you asking?"

"You're putting into my body - don't I have a right to know"

Charmcaster moved more forward hand travelling up Gwen's top. She froze immediately before Charmcaster planted a kiss on her lips, tongue swirling in her mouth before she bit down on the redheads bottom lip. Hard. Causing blood to escape into the girls mouth as the witch pulled away. Gwen yelped bringing her hand up to her bottom lip and checking the damage. The white haired woman smiled.

"Your body belongs to me. Do you understand?"

She gulped, shocked at the woman's words.

Still she nodded, knowing the woman would be upset if she argued.

"Good. Now eat your lunch. I want you to put the band on yourself and inject the needle into your arm after you've eaten. Understand?"

Gwen nodded unable to refuse the woman.

She smirked before kissing the girls lips one last time before placing the needle on the bench and waiting. Gwen looked over at the needle. She couldn't believe the woman would be so evil enough as to force her to go through it again. She sighed, finishing her lunch before placing it on the side and grabbing the band tightening it around her upperarm before finding her vein. She watched herself, unconsciously grab the needle before sticking it into her arm. She winced her eyes grasping at the pain before she pushed the rest of the contents into her body.

She looked up to see Charmcaster smiling at the pain she was in. It was horrifying to see that Charmcaster may actually be a sadist.

A person turned on by pain.

Her pain.

She gritted her teeth slowly releasing the band and placing it on the night stand before she looked towards the older woman knowing that she had other intentions to remain by her side.

"Good!" She smirked lightly touching the injection area before kissing it. Gwen just stared in shock. Why was this woman so interested in her. She didn't even know the woman had a crush on her or was this some power trip.

She wondered as the woman's moved her body over the girl capturing her lips once again before kissing her neck. She winced, gritting her teeth as she began to suck and bite against the flesh of her neck. She yelped laying down on the bed and attempting to get comfy before the woman snuck her hand up the Antodytes shirt rubbing and squeezing her breasts.

She stiffled a moan as best she could but Charmcaster still heard it...and smiled.

"Take my shirt off" She whispered into the Antodytes ear. She was hesitant but did what she was told and removed woman's shirt from her. She froze at the site. She wasn't wearing a bra.

She didn't have to guess why. No wonder she was so patient waiting for her to eat her food before injecting the venom into her. Charmcaster had been waiting for this moment for a while. And to Gwen's dismay she knew it had to happen sooner or later.

"It's okay, you can touch" She giggled noticing the girls stare towards her chest.

She shook her head blushing like crazy.

"I don't want to-"

"Gwen!" She grabbed the girl's hand placing it on her chest.

"Touch it!" She ordered. Unconsciously she squeezed the lump of flesh noticing the softness of the woman's skin. It was different to hers. Not that she didn't know what her skin felt like it was just after so many times feeling something you eventually loose the sensation. It wasn't exciting anymore. But this, as much as Gwen tried to deny it, it was exciting. She manouvered her fingers around her nipple pinching and teasing the witch hoping to get some reaction out of the woman.

She heard the woman gasp before moaning. Was this really a turn on for the witch?

Being touched.

"Take your shirt off" She ordered.

She threw it to the side before unclasping her bra as Charmcaster grabbed the hem of her bike shorts pulling them down before making her way back to the redheads lips and capturing them. Gwen didn't fight it this time. Wanting to feel the sensation of the woman's soft touch. She allowed her entrance as her tongue penetrated her lips and swirled around in her mouth. She couldn't fight it. She didn't want to fight it. What the witch was doing was as much as delicacy as she wanted. She kissed the woman's neck before shoving the woman down onto the mattress and kissing her again before making her way down to the woman's breasts massaging them. The white haired woman giggled before running her hand over the girl's body. She had to admit that the Antodyte was toned as ever.

Gwen was too caught up sucking and biting the woman's breasts to notice the woman's fingers travel inside her pants and touch her. She whimpered looking up at Charmcaster feeling a new sensation hit her. Charmcaster smirked at the girl froze. She could tell instantly that the redhead had never been touched there before. She pushed the alien down before getting ontop of her and kissing her lips before removing her pants.

"Charmcaster I-" She shushed the girl before placing two fingers into her.

Gwen winced stiffling a moan. It hurt, not used to the sensation of something entering her. Charmcaster smiled as she used her thumb to rub her clitoris satisfied that she was able to give the alien something new. She listened to the girl moan before reaching down and kissing her lips.

"You like that Gwenny?"

She asked.

The girl nodded biting her tongue, wetness dripping down her legs. She was in ecstacy right now and it was caused by the woman who wanted to kill her family. She reached up touching the woman's breasts once again and fondling her. She could hear Charmcaster laughing as she toyed with her.

Charmcaster kissed her one last time before forcing the girl's hands down and biting her neck. The girl winced in pain unbeknown about Charmcasters intentions. The woman's hand lit up and Gwen felt restraints around her wrists and ankles - tying her to the bed. She lifted her head trying to look at Charmcaster before something shot in her. Right between her legs. She was in agony. Charmcaster forced the tendril deeper inside her tearing apart her virginity. She gritted her teeth not used to something entering her. She always thought Kevin would be the first to take her, when she was 18. When she was ready.

She was too numb to process anything. She felt the tendril thicken between her legs stretching her walls. She didn't realise she was crying under Charmcaster began to kiss her tears away. She opened her mouth to refuse the woman but Charmcaster captured her lips once again. Smiling at the Antodyte. The world was spiraling around her. She was so out of she wouldn't have known what was up from down right now. She tried to wiggle her legs away from the tentacle still in her but it digged deeper inside her. She gritted her teeth in agony as it started to pump in and out of her. She relaxed her head back after a time unable to stop herself from moaning.

She felt her breasts massaged, squeezed and twisted.

She tried to pull her arms but struggled. Why did Charmcaster have to do this?

It was insane.

She screamed as she felt another tendril slither beside her leg before forcing its way inside. She contracted now being double pierced in two wholes.

"Charmcaster!" She yelped in pain.

She loved the sounds of the redhead, edging the woman on.

* * *

SCENE CHANGE: PLUMBER'S HQ

"SHUT-IT" Fourarms shouted as he threw Hex into the prison cell. He had beaten the man bloody in a testosterone infused rage over the man's snarky attitude towards his cousin. He would've broken all the man's bones if it wasn't for the fact that he was a bargening tool to get his cousin back.

"You can't -" Hex shouted before Fourarms slammed the forcefield down on him, closing the door before the alien walked back into the lounge room to see his grandpa and Kevin standing around looking concerned.

Ben arched his eyebrow.

"What's wrong? We caught Hex all we need to do is contact Charmcaster and we can have Gwen back!"

Max fiddled with a paper between his hands before he passed the paper towards the Ben.

"It's a random note...from Zombozo!"

"But Zombozo didn't take-"

"I know-"

Ben read it.

'Bring $100,000,000 and the Ulimatrix or you'll never see your cousin again!'

"12pm same factory" Kevin stated rocking back and forth on his toes.

"We can set up an ambush" Ben suggested.

"They'll kill her in front of us!" Kevin crossed his arms.

Max rubbed the hairs of his chin.

"We need to be careful about this" Max stated standing up.

"We've got at least until noon tomorrow to think about this. Lets try and get some eyes on the factory for tonight in case they're setting up another attack"

* * *

Charmcaster watched the passed out girl, asleep from her first time having sex. She couldn't help but smile. Although the girl had been out for five hours and it didn't surprise her.

The Antodytes injuries infused with an amazing experience from the woman. She couldn't help but be satisfied with that. She stroked the girls hair, running her fingers through the blood red. She watched as the girl winced, head shaking before her eyes fluttered open. She groaned, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. Charmcaster watched as her eyes adjusted to the room. She stared at the white haired woman, naked, hand on her lap. She looked down - she was naked too.

She gulped before Charmcaster grabbed her hand.

"You need a shower" She kissed the girl before helping her up.

The woman was right. She was completely disgusted with herself and felt dirty. She just wanted to scrub herself, curl up in a ball and cry. She followed Charmcaster into the bathroom before she turned the shower on. She pushed the girl into the shower, hot water burning her skin. She yelped grabbing hold of the taps and turning the shower to a colder setting before she was grabbed, hips ramming against her. She felt her whole body being felt up, touched molested.

She turned around capturing the woman's lips, trying to make her happy. She squeezed the woman's butt doing anything to entertain the woman.

Charmcaster smiled allowing the water to wash down her body and the redhead to please her. She was at least going to have some fun with her before she killed her cousin.

She licked the girl's lips before biting the girl's already bruised body. Her hand ran down over the large scar tissue encasing her ribs. She watched as the girl winced and yelped in pain still sensitive to the traumatic wound. She stared at the redheads body admiring the amount of marks she had left of her breasts and neck as if to say 'I own you'.

She grabbed the Antodytes head forcing her on her knees in the shower. She knew what she wanted. Gwen gulped as her head was pulled back and her hips rammed forward. She closed her eyes, liking the other woman out - hoping Charmcaster would leave her alone after this.

* * *

Scene Change: Factory noon

Several hours later after the white haired witch had raped her once again, she had her hands tied loosely in front of her. Cheap ropes itching at her skin. She tried to bite them. Tried to pull them off but Charmcaster wouldn't budge. Everytime she tried Charmcaster had something to say. This time it was 'master'.

The girl was forced to call the woman master.

It had started out as a simple power trip during their 'love making' but the witch had taken it to the point where the redhead was whipped if she were to refer to the woman but name. It hurt. It was painful and uncomfortable to move. Especially with the grey torn and bloodied shirt she was wearing upsetting the wounds on her back. She groaned in pain as Charmcaster presented her in front of the other villians. Some stared at her angrily. Others like Zombozo had enough rage left for the Antodyte as to punch her in the stomach forcing her onto her knees. Who knew he was quiet the boxing. She spat blood from her mouth coughing at the sensation of being winded. She was back in Bellwood but she wasn't happy. Probably more scared in her life. She watched as the villans conversed, each one having their own ideas on how to murder her family. She stared at the exit wanting to leave so badly. Escape when they were not looking, but it was difficult with the woman's orders. She couldn't leave; she couldn't move. She just sat there, head down eyes closed. That was until she felt a shadow cast over her.

She looked up to see Charmcaster smiling at her.

Her eyes widened.

She passed Gwen the knife. A sharp four inches long double sided blade with a black handle. It glistened in the light and made Gwen think of how quickly it would end someone's life.

She shook her head wanting to back away.

"Master please" She begged tears dripping down her face as she took the knife out of the womans hands.

The older woman smiled though, teeth glistening as the girl collasped to her knees begging her to stop.

"I don't want to do this. I can't do this; I can't-" She cried hands up into a prayer position as she stared at the older woman. The girl was about the have a panic attack by the sounds of her breathing. Harsh, rapid and wheezing.

"I'm not taking it back. I want him stabbed in the gut as soon as he goes to hug you"

She winced her eyes closed more tears drapping down her pale cheeks as the woman hovered above her.

Could Charmcaster not see that she was in agony right now.

"Stay on your knees until I tell you to get up, understand?"

She nodded, eyes red and puffy as she stared at the knife sheathed in her hands.

She cried, whimpering at the thought of harming her cousin. The only person in the family who she actually felt close too. Or her boyfriend. God, what if he didn't fight back and try to stop her. What if he didn't kill her before she got to them.

"No," She whimpered shaking her head. She couldn't go through with this. It was pure madness. It was sickening.

"I can't, I can't" She continued to mutter.

Charmcaster gritted her teeth watching as the girl rocked back and forth. Hands tied up in front of her. She knew she was having a mental breakdown at the chore. She scarffed rolling her eyes before she grabbed the back of the girl's head, pulling her hair so she was looking up at her.

"You ARE going to Kill both of them. Understand?" She spat in her face.

She winced her eyes nodding.

"Just kill me. Just KILL ME INSTEAD!"

Charmcaster smacked her around the face. She fell to the floor with a thud.

She had had enough of the girl's antics for one day. When they got back to Legerdomain the Antodyte was going to be locked in the dungeon and tortured. Maybe even starved if the redhead continued.

She grabbed hold of the redheads collar and pulled her up off the ground. She hadn't realised how hard she had hit her seeing the blood dripping down off the girls nose and onto her white shirt.

"If I hear you talk again; I'll rip out your nails" She threatened but the girl didn't care rather deciding to spit in the woman's face instead of listen to her.

She gritted her teeth angrily as the girl just stared at her.

"Go. To. Hell!"

She growled in anger almost to boiling point.

"Stab yourself in the leg with the knife"

Gwen's eyes widened. She screamed in agony as her hand drove the knife into the side of her right leg. She tried to stiffle it and not give the woman the satisfaction of hearing her cries but she couldn't help it - it was so painful.

"Twist it"

She complied. Que the screaming.

Gwen collapsed down onto her side no longer able to take anymore pain. She bared her teeth as the woman grabbed her hand assisting to twist the knife when she couldn't any longer.

"Ahh" She yelped in pain the back of her head digging into the ground. Tears streamed down her cheeks as they began to fluster a tint of red.

"ENOUGH!"

A loud voice bellowed out. The villan's turned to see the green eyed brunette staring at them in anger. Charmcaster smiled at the boy before looking down at her pet. Her grin widened as she girl froze in shock. She grabbed the hem of the girl's shirt and pulled her up into a kneeling position knife still stuck tight in the girls leg. She leaned forward coughing about to puke from the pain. It was lucky that she hadn't blacked out by now.

"Well, well, well Ben Tennyson finally decides to show up" Vulkanus gritted his teeth at the teenager before clapping his hands as if to mock the boy. But he wasn't taking it though. He glared angrily towards the team as they held his cousin capture. Bruised and bleeding. They had tortured her and he knew it. He stared at her wanting to make eye-contact with her but she avoided it.

What had they done to her?

"Where's your side-kick?" Zombozo growled.

"Kevin's not-"

"Don't play dumb" He grabbed the girl by the hair dragging her from the floor and standing her up. She breathed heavily sweat pouring down her features as he held her tight.

"If he doesn't get out of here in 1 minute your cousin's going to have more then just a knife in the leg"

Ben gulped.

He didn't want to see he cousin hurt. Especially tortured by his own doing.

"Fine, you win" He lifted his arm up touching the communication pad of the Ultimatrix.

"You can come out" He muttered into the microphone compartment.

Gwen watched as a dark haired boy dropped from the rooftops covered in metal. Cement smashed before him. Gwen looked up at her boyfriend noticing the green gun behind his back. She winced her eyes as tears streamed down her cheeks.

God no!

She looked away from the two.

"It's okay, Gwen we're going to get your out of here" Ben mumbled to her noticing her slumped over deformed look.

She nodded not saying anything to the two. She just wanted to run away now. Maybe walk to the ends of the earth.

Charmcaster couldn't help but smile at the girl's dismay.

"Give me the Ultimatrix Ben and your cousin gets to live" Albedo stated hand outstretched. Ben gritted his teeth before turning his attention to Charmcaster.

"We've got your uncle Charmcaster. We release him you release Gwen. Sound fair?"

She was stunned. Why did they have him?

She scratched her jaw line before turning to Gwen.

"Well I don't know. What do you say Gwen. Wanna go to home to your cousin?" She smirked.

Gwen looked at Charmcaster.

"No,"

"No what?"

"No...Master" She gritted her teeth in anger.

Ben and Kevin stared in shock.

Did Gwen just refer to her nemesis as Master?

Something was severely wrong here.

"Huh, guess your cousin doesn't want to go home or with you" She laughed. Ben gritted his teeth. He had no clue what was going on.

"Stop messing around Charmcaster and give me my cousin" Ben barked at her no longer tolerating anything the witch had to say.

She rolled her eyes grabbing the girls arm and moving forward dragging the Antodyte along.

"My Uncle for your 'precious' cousin" She threw the girl onto her knees. Gwen winced her eyes feeling the knife bounce around in her leg. She whimpered in pain.

"A deals a deal"

"My Uncle first" She glared at him. He frowned nodding at Kevin. He sighed leaving the building. Charmcaster smiled.

This was easier then she anticipated. She grabbed the girl's earlobe and pulled her up. She groaned standing up a limp in her leg. She was more then unstable and was ready to faint by the amount of blood that was pouring out of her. Could she not see that.

"Remember what I told you" She muttered into her ear so her cousin couldn't hear. She was referring to stabbing him. Even she didn't need to be told that.

She spat in the woman's face again knowing it would get her into more trouble but she didn't care right now. She could go to hell for all she cared.

"Go Fuck Yourself, Charmcaster" The girl spat using the woman's name.

The white-haired woman gritted her teeth in anger. She wanted to beat her to a pulp right now but it wasn't worth it. Not yet. Not when she was so close to getting what she wanted.

She leaned forward.

"Cut his bellow open. I want him to bleed to death staring into your eyes knowing it was all your fault"

"You're sick in the head" She muttered back eyes puffy and red as she stared into the woman's eyes. She was at least going to make her watch her pain.

"You're going to wish you hadn't of opened your mouth, Gwenny"

"Do your worst" She growled back biting at the woman. She waved her hand at her and crossed her arms shoving off the girl's remark.

Ben tapped his fingers as he waited for his friend to return. To be honest, he hadn't really thought the woman would agree for a trade with her uncle and Gwen. He figured she had the upper hand in this situation. She must've gotten sick of Gwen at this stage. Or so he assumed.

Though, it was nice to see her fighting back. That was the hero he remembered. Spitting in Charmcasters face. Even broken and bruised the woman couldn't hold the redhead down. He smirked before the door banged and Kevin came back in the room with Hex, hands tied behind his back.

"Alright Gwen first"

The redhead stared in shock finally paying attention to her cousin.

"No!" She whimpered.

"A deals a deal" She pushed the girl towards her cousin. Tears streamed down her face as she stood there not wanting to move any closer to the two. Kevin pushed Hex towards Charmcaster not bothering to be delicate.

Her cousin walked up to her but she tried to back away not wanting to be anywhere close to him. She stumbled moving back as she limped on her injured leg. Que more pain sending her over the edge. She winced her eyes blinking through the tears before she felt a weight come down on her shoulder, grabbing her under the arm and pulling her towards him.

"It's okay, Gwen" He pulled her.

Please don't hug me! Please don't hug me! She begged internally as she limped. But her cousin had seen the amount of pain she was in. She needed to be carried not walking.

"Hold still Gwen, I'll-"

"No!" She whispered harshly.

"Run, please run" She begged but he didn't listen to her wanting to hold her in his arms. He knew she was traumatised and probably scared to death. Instead he wrapped his arms around her.

Que the screams. She removed the knife from her leg and swiped at her cousin stomach. In his reaction time he had managed to take a step back. She still got him though. He hadn't noticed at first only seeing a scratch along his black shirt and green over coat but then he looked at her seeing the fear in her eyes as she dropped the knife and curled over in pain. He looked down noticing the blood begin to cascade down his body.

"BEN!" Kevin called out grabbing the boy before grabbing the girl's arm and attempting to drag them out.

"GWEN, KILL THEM!" Charmcaster screamed at the top of her lungs. Gwen picked up the knife and lunged at Kevin. He quickly moved out of the way before kicking her in the ribs knocking her. She dropped the knife scearding against the floor before she fell onto her stomach. The wind was knocked out of her. She was in intense pain and couldn't breathe. Kevin grabbed Ben in his arms and made a run for it. She didn't know what happened next. Too much shouting and screaming had dazed her to the point where everything was just a blur.

She didn't see the witch walk up to her, scowl on her face before a boot collided with the Antodytes temple and everything blackened.


	6. Dungeons and Dragons

Charmcaster gritted her teeth in disgust as the redhead collapsed onto the ground. Nose bleeding, adding to the amount of the covered stains on the floor from the previous fight. She ran her hands through her hair before screaming in anger.

This was ridiculous.

She was so close.

"Charmcaster, calm down" Her uncle grabbed her shoulders stopping her from having a tantrum in front of their commrads. She gritted her teeth before turning the door that the boys had escape from. She was so close. Her slave was so close.

She shook her head before coming to her senses. The fact that the Antodyte had attacked her family had proved a point in itself.

She was willing to attack them. To make them bleed and that was enough.

"Fine" She muttered watching as Albedo grabbed the girl by the arm forcing her to stand but she slumped, falling to her knees as blood spewed down her face and onto her shirt. Her eyes didn't open. He could tell she was out cold.

"What do we do with her?" Albedo asked staring more towards the clown rather then Charmcaster. She gritted her teeth in anger before staring at them.

"Nothing!" She growled.

Hex rolled his eyes. He had known his niece had had a crush on the girl for years. It was doubtful that she was willing to give her up now.

"We could use her as a hostage to get the Ultimatrix. This time for real" Vulcanus suggested having no need for the redhead.

"No, we start cutting off fingers and demand they give us public immunity and money" Zombozo laughed pulling out his knife and grabbing the girls arm forcing her on the ground again and placing his knee in her forearm. She groaned eyes fluttering attempting to open.

"Don't you dare!" Charmcaster's eyes alit with power as she aimed her hand towards the the clown. He gritted his teeth in anger.

"We have had enough of your tantrums for one day, Charmcaster. Now we either take a finger or I can saw off her whole hand. Your choice?"

Vulkanus stood in the way ensuring the woman couldn't attack the clown. She gritted her teeth in anger. She was leaving now with her and her uncle.

"Get out of my way"

He shoved her back. She winced her eyes before getting back up firing at the monsters that stood in her way.

She couldn't imagine it; her precious play-toy sabotaged and disabled by the man she was working with. Was!

She flailed her arm hoping at least one shot would hit him.

Zombozo watched as his co-workers flew across the air attempting to stop the woman. He stared down at the girl noticing her beginning to wake up. Her green eyes peaking through her long eye-lashes unsure of what was happening. He took one last breathe before stabbing her her wrist. She screamed in agony, eyes wincing in pain as she flaired her other hand out attempting to shove him off but nothing helped. She was in too much pain to move.

She cried out in agony. Enough for the woman to hear her and panic.

"HELP ME!"

Charmcaster bolted, throwing the vilians out of the way before chucking an energy disc at the clown.

He ducked out of the way before removing the knife from her wrist and stabbing it down on her ring finger, cutting it off.

Her face became beat red as she before noticing her lacerated finger being picked up and placed into the man's pocket. She tried to grab him. She tried to grab his jacket but he moved away from her, standing up before being pelted by one of Charmcasters discs.

He fell to the ground in agony, chest searing from the burn before the woman grabbed the redhead lifting her up as her uncle finished off the rivals before turning to them. She summond her powers teleporting them to Legerdomain in an instant.

* * *

He winced his eyes feeling as though he were about to die. Laid sprawled out in the backseat of his friends car clutching his jacket to his stomach as blood covered the material.

He couldn't believe what had happened. His cousin. His loving cousin who always put his needs before hers cut his stomach open and watched the blood spew from his stomach. She was nuts; she was a psychopath.

She was insane.

He gritted his teeth as he turned his head towards his partner in the front. He was squeezing the steering wheel so hard as he hunched over. Ben's vision began to blur as he stared out towards the window, noticing how fast they were going. Whatever it was, they weren't going the speed limit.

"Kevin!" He caught out one last breathe before he blacked out.

* * *

She whimpered as she curled up on the floor. She didn't know how long she had been there. Hours, days, months? It didn't matter. Her lips were blistered and cut. Her body bruised and battered. She clenched onto the fabrics of her scratchy blanket as she rested her head on the cement floor inside her cell. She was covered in bruises, mainly covering her spine. She had to been forced to sleep in the dungeon for a while now. It was a mix between constantly being tortured by the rock monsters and attempting to sleep.

They didn't let her though.

The bags under her eyes were swollen and dark.

Very dark.

She shivered as tears streamed down her cheeks. She had no idea what happened after Ben and Kevin had left. She remembered there being searing pain in her nose before her vision blurred.

And Zombozo...the monster. She winced her eyes as she huddled up against the moist, cold hard stone wall and she held her hand in pain.

This was torture. She hated this. It was horrible.

She gritted her teeth in pain as one of the rock-monsters approached her.

"I'm not; I'm not aslee-" She was kicked in the stomach. She groaned in agony, wincing her eyes as it came towards her again.

She cried trying to get up from the ground but didn't have the strength. She collapsed, arms giving out. All she could do was protect herself and wait for the torture to seize. She covered her face with her hands and tucked her legs into her body as it slammed his fist onto her fractured ribs. She screamed in pain.

Over and over.

"STOP!" She shouted but they didn't rather choosing to ignore her and continue on with their orders.

She broke down crying in agony as they beat her.

* * *

Ben stared at the roof of his hospital room, chasing the lines on the white ceiling as he waited for his doctor to come in and hopefully release him. She had cut his abdominal wall open; lacerated his body to pieces. He had been told that he was in surgery for hours and told to remain on his back for days on end not able to stand or move until he was healed.

"Detectives found a lot of blood at the scene. Not just your's but your cousin's as well" Max stated rubbing his chin as he leaned over his knees. Ben sighed, closing his eyes and turning to the tired old man.

"They think she was tortured after you two left the scene"

"Why?"

"For not successfully killing you two" He looked away from the boy refusing any eye-contact.

"You seriously think they were controlling her"

"She did attack you and Kevin, Ben!"

He gritted his teeth in anger thinking about the pain that she had inflicted on him. Bedrest for three days straight allowing his stomach muscles to recover from the injury.

"I've asked Driba and Bulkic to look into tracking her where abouts via her energy signiture"

"Fat chance, Charmcaster's likely got her locked up in Legerdomain"

Max sighed, wiping the sweat off her forehead before looking down at his hands"

"I don't know what else to do!" He shook his head.

"There's nothing else we can do. Not until Charmcaster decides to bring her back"

"Do you think she will?"

"She got her to remove a knife imbedded in her leg and cut a whole in my stomach. Do you honestly think Charmcaster will stop at just that?"

Max thought for a moment.

"If Charmcaster's controlling her then we'll need to find a way to separate the two, enough so we can knock Gwen out and bring her somewhere safe like the Plumber's HQ"

Ben nodded.

"Let's just hope they come after my wounds heal. I don't need Gwen stabbing me again" He muttered to himself before Kevin entered the room with two cups of coffee in his hands.

He didn't say anything, still stunned at the fact that his girlfriend would attempt such a feet. It didn't seem real to him. No, more like a horrible dream he couldn't wake up from. Rather then choosing to acknowledge his best friends war wounds he approached the older Tennyson and handed him his coffee before standing at the end of the bed.

"Hey, where's my smoothie" Ben complained recieving a frown from the dark haired boy.

"Doctors order's Ben. No smoothies til your stomach heals up"

He sulked, eyebrows furrowing.

Kevin shoved his pity face off and stared down at Max who was now sipping his long-black.

"So what's the plan, Max?" The boy asked hopeful.

He stared over to the window thinking.

"We haven't got one until the two of them come back. We'll need to find a way to separate them and knock Gwen out before she can cause anymore..." He stared at his grandson.

"...Pain"

Kevin nodded.

"We'll need to split up when they come then. Charmcaster will probably send her after one of us if we separate, if we do that then we can set-up an ambush and a tranquilizer dart could put her out for a while"

Max stared up at him no longer worried if his granddaughter ended up hurt rather than in his arms.

The whole situation was fucked up.

* * *

She hunched over in the corner, shaking underneath her small blanket as she watched the man approach with a plate of food in his hand. He didn't smile. He didn't blink. He just continued to stare at her, making her feel... very... small.

She stared at the rock monsters frightened at what was to come. Would they beat her to a pulp first before he teased her with food or would that be afterwards?

She gulped staring down at the ground clutching onto the hems of the blanket before he came over to her. He could see the amount of cuts and bruises covering her body even underneath the blanket. Even he was surprised. Dark, blackened rings under her eyes. Pain in her cheeks.

He walked over to her, heels clacking against the concrete floor. He noticed the blood sprayed across the walls, the stone monsters standing just near the door of the dark basement knuckles stained with blood. And having nothing but a dinner table in the centre and chains on the walls to hold difficult prisoners.

"Seems my niece is getting her money's worth out of you" She backed away into the corner scared of what he was going to do with her. Kill her? Torture her?

Her body shivered as he bent next to her forcing her to close her eyes and turn away from her. He chuckled noticing her scared broken outlook. It didn't seem to make him happy anymore. He had never seen such an amount of stained blood splattered across someone's face before. Ignoring the bruised checkbones, he noticed her nose broken and slit at the top, her eyebrows and lips cut and a swollen right eye no longer able to open.

"When's the last time you've eaten?"

He placed the plate down on the floor and moved it over to her. She stared down at it noticing the spoon sitting in the large bowl of poridge. He stared down at her noticing her hesitancy. He nodded silently to her. She leaned over using her uninjured hand to grab the spoon before slowly eating the food. He looked down noticing her clutching her hand into her ribs.

He couldn't help but notice wondering how bad the pain was. He removed the blanket off her shoulders before asking for the girls arm. She was hesitant at first but it gave into him, extending her injured hand out to him unconsciously. He noticed her hand dropping no longer able to extend her hand. He ran his fingers over the deep cut on her wrist piercing through the other side of her hand. She winced in pain as he touched it, hissing as she pulled it back into her. Worried that he would touch her again. She hated being here. She hated him. She grabbed the bowl, pulling it closer to her and into her lap. He breathed out allowing her to continue eating without disruption. He had to wonder what his niece had been up to with her - besides torturing her.

Maybe she had drained her but then even he could feel her power radiating through her skin. So maybe menial tasks around the castle. She would be more useful then.

"Can you stand?" She looked up at him concerned.

"...I"

She stared down at her skinny legs noticing the large bandage to the side of it. She winced her eyes turning away from him as she continued eating.

"I haven't stood up in days!" She winced breathing heavy into her words.

"Count a week"

She looked up at him concerned.

"You've been in and out of consciousness for a while"

She shook her head taking finished off her food before placing it down on the ground.

"Do you have anything more to eat?" She muttered looking down at the bowl. He nodded before standing up and extending his hand.

"Yes Child, but I expect you to do something in return" He smiled. She closed her eyes, breathing out and nodding taking her hand in his. He smiled helping her up as much as he could which was a struggle. Her legs wobbled threatening to collapse as she placed her weight under herself. She hadn't been attempting to move too much because of the rock monsters. Only to go to the bathroom and back and that usually involved dragging herself to the corner where a bucket laid. She collapsed into him her weight no longer able to be stacked ontop of her legs.

She rested onto him letting her head rest onto his chest as he pulled her into him. She didn't bother trying to get up. She didn't bother moving. Her legs collapsed inwards as he swooped her up in his arms and led her out the room. She clutched her arms into her stomach as he moved out of the room through the corridor and up the stairs towards a spacious bathroom. It was white and pristine, differing from the previous scenery. He sat her down on the ceramic toilet before moving over to the tub.

"You need to clean-up. No point keeping you alive if you're injured and unable to cause harm to your family"

She looked away from him tears streaming down her face as he mentioned the words. 'Harming!' Is that what he wanted to call it.

Not almost disembowling her cousin with a sharp blade.

He noticed the silence fill the air as he placed the plug in the bath and assisted her in removing her shirt and trousers leaving her in her bra and underwear. He noticed how much her bones stuck out from her skin and the intense bruising and cuts that riddled her body mainly directed around her ribs. Uncomfortable with her appearance, he turned adding soap to the bath before removing a first aid box out of the cupboard. Concerned and tired he chucked a towel on the floor before he grabbed hold of the kit opening and checking the content.

"I suggest you get a bath. I'll attend to your wounds when you come out, after that you'll get some rest, eat and you'll begin cleaning the halls. Understand?"

She nodded, wrapping her hands around her stomach before he slammed the first aid kit down and locked it back up.

"You've got 20minutes" He muttered to her grabbing hold of the knob and walking out.

She looked over to the bath, smiling internally as she slowly moved towards it, grabbing hold of the walls before removing the rest of her clothes and stepping in. Hot. Nice and hot. She smiled sinking into the depths satisfied.

* * *

Charmcaster glared at her globe staring at Zombozo through the globe chatting with the other villians - planning on taking her down. She gritted her teeth in anger. Though, not that it mattered. She had everything she needed. She looked across the room at the redhead in the corner, washing the floors with a rag and bucket. Every now and again her eyes would flicker to the white haired woman, nervous about being asked to do something Charmcaster would insist on.

Not that her situation was any better with Hex.

She still couldn't refuse an order given to her by either of them. That meant both of them.

She had managed to get a good few hours of sleep in before being woken up by Hex and forced to clean the floors. Though the rock monsters never left her side, continuing to follow her around the rooms and harass her from time to time.

They were a nussience to say the least and-

"Rub my feet!"

The redhead blinked looking up at the white haired woman lazing on her throne.

"What?"

She arched her eyebrow.

She breathed out angrily before slipping her heels off.

"Did I stutter?"

"N-"

She looked down at the bucket.

"No-"

She placed the rag in the bucket and stood up limping over to her master before bending down.

Charmcaster placed a foot on her lap, ignoring her yelp as she slumped in the chair more and stared at the crystal ball watching Ben laying in the hospital bed. The redhead looked up noticing the boy in the crystal ball. She stared in shock.

Was that her cousin?

Was that Ben?

He's in hospital. Why was he in hospital?

Laying in a hospital bed, holding his stomach.

Clutching his stomach?

Her eyes widened in shop.

Oh god, she did it.

She hurt him.

She winced her eyes shaking her head in pain. She couldn't believe what she had done.

Her memories flashed back to when she slashed him in the stomach. She yelped falling back as the guilt got to her. She was lucky he was alive. Alive and in hospital.

"Get up-" She looked up to see Charmcaster above her, glaring at the girl.

"Yes master" She muttered getting up before returning to her duties.

Charmcaster glared at her, noticing her only using her non-injured hand.

"Does it still hurt?" She asked seemly non-concerned.

'Why do you care?' Her first thoughts were.

"Zombozo stabbed me in my arm and cut off my finger. What do you think?" She muttered the last part.

Charmcaster rolled her eyes. "He needed it".

"For what?"

"Pretending that he has you as a trade-off for the Ultimatrix"

Gwen's eyes darkened.

"He said he'd give your cousin the rest of the body pieces attached if he gets what he wants" She stroked the girl's chin.

"But Zombozo doesn't have me"

"And I have no use for the Ultimatrix"

She relaxed back smiling at the redhead.

"But I have use for you!" She extended her toes poking the redhead in the chest. She turned away from the woman thinking about her shitty situation. Very shitty.

Rather than acknowledge the woman she ignored her.

She smiled, leaning forward and capturing the girl's lips. She tried to move back, if not for the woman grabbing her head and forcing her into the kiss. Over and over knowing the redhead couldn't resist. She lifted herself up, leaning over the white haired women and kissing her back as much as possible. She smiled, grabbing hold of the girl's shirt and ripping the shirt down the middle revealing her bra and toned abs. Well, now skin and bones, barely any fat on her anymore. Charmcaster stared in shock noticing how much she had been stared and beaten. There wasn't a sport on her that wasn't black of blue or purple. She was riddled in pain.

She moaned more as Gwen slipped her tongue into her mouth hazing her mind. Gwen moaned loudly distracting the woman as she began to grab hold of her crystal ball tucking it behind her back. Charmcaster's eyes sprang open before she grabbed the girl's arm stopping from moving anywhere.

"Give it back" Charmcaster ordered. She placed it back into the woman's hands immediately before grabbing hold of the ball. She laughed at the girl as she backed away from the woman.

"And what were you thinking of doing of with this, Gwenny"

"I wanted to see my family. I wanted to see if Ben was okay?"

She scarfed throwing the girl the crystal ball. She caught it and stared into it shocked at the woman's generosity.

"This is-"

"Don't think I'm being nice to you. It's just so you can see your precious family cry over you before you slit their throats"

She stared in shock at the woman terrified that she was still going through with her disgusting plan.

Charmcaster smiled.

"Now rub my feet" She poked her nose with her big toe.

Gwen rolled her eyes.

* * *

Saundra stepped outside, stretching her arms out wide as she enjoyed the morning sunlight welcoming her to her day.

Today she was picking her son up from the hospital. Max had explained the details to her but she didn't quiet believe that her loving niece would do such a thing. Nevertheless, she was excited for him to come home. She had even got a welcome home present. Saundra smiled grabbing hold of her yoga mat and drink bottle before walking to her car along the way waving to her next door neighbour watering his green garden. He waved back smiling happily.

Yes, today was a beautiful day.

Removing the keys out of her pocket she took one last breathe of fresh air before opening her car, chucking the yoga mat into the back of the car before strapping herself in.

A morning yoga session before picking her son up from the hospital.

Sounded good enough.

She started her car up before placing the brown four-wheel drive into reverse.

Just before releasing the handbrake she heard a knock at her window, scarring her and forcing her to apply her brakes.

She rolled down the window as quickly as she could. She really needed to get a new car now that Ben had his licence.

"Hello Henry"

"Hello Saundra. Someone left this for you on your porch this morning. Figured you wanted it left dry before your re-tick came on" He winked at her before passing her the small brown package.

"Oh, we weren't expecting anything" She smiled at the retiree as his glasses sparkled in the morning sun. She thanked him before wrapping her hands around the box and removing the old string.

"Who wraps a box like this. No return address either" She muttered before opening the box in shock.

She screamed.

* * *

Gwen grabbed hold of the globe as she laid in the king size bed. Charmcaster was out cold after a round of sexual exploitation brought on by the woman herself. She sat up, leaning against the wall as she stared into the crystal ball wondering what her boyfriend was doing or her parents or her cousin or her grandfather. She didn't know where to start.

Maybe her folks. They were probably worried sick.

"Show my Frank and Lily Tennyson" She muttered hoping to not wake the woman up. Though, she did hear her moaning before she wrapped and arm around the girl's stomach. Gwen groaned in anger. This was like being in an abusive relationship. No, it was. She was in an abusive relationship with the woman.

She felt the woman move her white top tank over her stomach a little more as she snuggled up to her forced girlfriend. Or was it sex-toy. She couldn't determine which. Either way it didn't matter. She needed to find a way to leave the woman and get back to her family without harming them and the only way she knew how was to escape and break every bone in her body so she couldn't physically harm anyone.

It seemed at this point better then anything else she could do.

She stared back down at the ball again watching as her parents sat down for dinner. It was just the three of them. Her parents and Ken.

She arched her eyebrow. Her brother had been in a disagreement for the last four years since her brother had began a band and it upset her father.

But they were laughing, they were happy.

Why were they happy?

She was missing and... she watched as her mother passed her brother a bowl of salad and kissed him on the cheek.

They are happy?

They were bonding over her disappearance.

What the fuck?

Was she the actual cause of all their problems?

She groaned throwing the globe across the bed waking her kidnapper up. Gwen groaned in anger before crossing her arms. She felt Charmcaster's arms fully collapse over her, tightening around her waist before she leaned up kissing the girl's cheek before dragging the redhead back down and cuddling up to her. Gwen didn't move, rather resting her head on her pillow as her torturer rested her own head on the redheads chest. She wondered if her folks cared that she was missing or if they were better off without her.

Was she the cause of their misery?

I mean, she had damaged and wrecked the house a few times and her mother hates Antodytes and...she's an Antodyte.

Oh, god.

She winced her eyes in pain.

Her folks hated her.


	7. A love affair

She arched her eyebrow as Charmcaster sat ontop of her grinding her hips against hers and licked her lips. Slowly. Delicately. Like she was trying to savour her taste. Gwen closed her eyes as her hands came up to the woman's thighs, holding her close to her. Closely aligned.

She arched her neck as the white haired woman sucked her neck, biting her skin. She winced her eyes as she began sucking in one spot, making sure to leave as many marks as possible. She yelped as she felt the woman's tongue touch her skin. She moved her head aside allowing the woman to continue her charade. Careful, not to upset the woman. She didn't need anymore pain in her life right now. Even being sexually assaulted seemed better then being whipped in chains.

Though, her morals had gone out the window and self-esteem and...well...everything.

Yeah, she hated herself right now.

"Ah hum" Gwen opened her eyes and looked aside to see Charmcaster's uncle standing their, arms crossed as he stared away from the scene. The woman smiled, turning around to see her uncle.

The redhead freaked, cheeks blushing red as she grabbed the blankets pulling it over her body as the white haired woman moved aside grabbing hold of her top and placing it on.

Was this normal for them?

She'd be freaking out if her uncle barged into her room and waited for her lover to dress.

Gwen leaned over keeping the covers on her chest before she grabbed her shirt throwing it on quickly before she grabbed her underwear thrown on the floor for her to clean up later anyway.

Sliding them on, she quickly flashed her eyes back to Hex before sitting up in bed and grabbing her bike shorts and throwing them on.

"I'll go get started on breakfast" The redhead mumbled hoping to leave the extremely embarrassing scenario before she got caught up in anymore shenanigans.

Except Charmcaster.

She had to open her mouth.

"Actually, GwenDy. I'm not hungry. Go get the shower started; I'll meet you in there"

'Damnit'

The redhead turned to her with an almost 'are you insane?' look apparent on her face.

Did she really need to add to her uncle's disgust.

Gosh, what if he tortured her for it.

She gritted her teeth before nodding at the woman's request and moving off to the ensuite bathroom instead. She quickly closed the door quickly, before clocking the bath, running the taps and placing some soap to make it bubble as much as possible. Charmcaster's favourite.

She then moved over to the door, slightly cracking it so she could easedrop on the conversation.

She watched as Hex moved over to the bed as Charmcaster began stripping the sheets from their lovecest. The sheets were probably soaked. She had been sweating from both the mixture of estacy and self-hatred and the white haired woman...just genuine pleasure.

Gwen shivered.

"Is this seriously what you want?" He muttered referring to their relationship. She smiled. A sly smile.

"Don't agree with my choices in life, Uncle"

"I'm more concerned about the part where you seem to be holding the girl hostage here despite the fact that you want her to kill her family. She can't do that if you hold her here and beat her to the point where you beat her half to death"

Charmcaster rolled her eyes and stripped the rest of the bed.

"I'm using her at my will, uncle. She's my slave; I own her" She bit back angry about the fact that there was a specific way she had to act.

The girl had already almost killed her cousin - what more did he want.

He leaned over the bed, knuckles whitening.

"I would like to go home, Charmcaster. I can't do that if you continue this charade"

She sighed in anger.

"Get her fixed up and get her to kill her family" He gritted his teeth.

She rolled her eyes but nodded.

"Fine. I'll fix her today" She muttered heading towards the bathroom.

Gwen's eyes widened as she stripped off her clothing and quickly jumped into the bath before wetting her hair before the woman walked into the room locking it. She sighed, stripping herself off before jumping in and resting her head on the girl's shoulder. She grabbed the girl's arms forcing her to wrap them round her as Gwen leaned her head against the ceramic bowl.

After hearing their speech, she was terrified. She closed her eyes goosebumps riddled on her skin.

As much as she hated it here, she would rather be tortured and beaten then the two forcing her to kill her family.

She gripped Charmcaster's side massaging her stomach and kissing her neck knowing exactly how to distract her.

She smiled as the woman turned around capturing her lips and moaning.

* * *

Ben was fuming.

No, alsolutely angry. His ride home from the hospital had been delayed for a couple of hours for some unknown reason. Instead, he was forced to wait in the main entrance area in a wheelchair with a gown on due to his clothes being torn apart.

He had expected his mother to come around and pick him up but no.

She was delayed by something but he didn't know what.

Instead, he caught a glimpse of his uncle walking through the door with his jacket in one hand and a black leather briefcase in the other. A tired expression was present on his features masked with tired eyes and a frown.

Ben flashed him a small smile.

"Mum not coming to pick me up"

He shook his head.

"There's been a... investigation"

He looked away thinking about his words.

Ben arched his eyebrow, standing up and staring into the man's eyes.

"What happened?"

He rubbed the small hairs on his chin.

"Your mother...a parcel left in the car for her?"

"Okay, so she got a present but that's no reason to keep me here"

He closed his eyes rubbing his head.

"They're running a DNA test now but they found a finger inside the parcel. They think it's Gwen's finger"

Ben's was gobsmacked. He stared at the man who was about to break down on the inside.

"They left a note saying to bring your omnitrix and 1million dollars to the old factory in two days otherwise they'll cut off more body parts"

Tears began to flood his glasses. He turned away, scared to death of his poor daughter. He couldn't imagine how much pain she was in; how scared she was.

"When can they confirm it?"

"In a couple hours. Max is getting the results back from the lab and tell me"

Ben ran a hand through his hair.

"Can we please go home?" He looked away. The man nodded.

* * *

Charmcaster jolted the girl awake forcing her up off the bed before she could argue. She groaned as she was dragged into the next room, down the stairs before making her way out into the courtyard. She gritted her teeth in anger forcing her hair into a low pony-tail as she held herself only wearing her bike shorts and her cut and damaged white preppy shirt which, thankfully Hex had thrown in the wash for her to wear.

Though she had no shoes on. She hadn't actually seen them for a while now that she thought about it.

She hugged herself as she stared at the view of the courtyard. No rock-monsters around to torture her thankfully but there was still Charmcaster smiling and laughing as she danced around the yard. It soured the red-heads mood even more.

What actually fucking time was it that the woman had to wake her up and drag her out of bed for no god damn reason?

"A sparring session" Charmcaster called out loud smiling at the redhead somewhat knowing what the girl was thinking. She tensed at the thought of another injury. Maybe it would be something that didn't cause her harm. No, that's a happy thought and Charmcaster was the biggest sadist she knew.

Did she really expect her to be fighting after she got her finger chopped off. I mean, she still had a massive thick bandage covering her whole hand and triangularly bandaged across her opposite shoulder so she wouldn't use it.

No, this was messed up.

She arched her eyebrow as the woman came over to her and took her hand dragging her down the stairs into the main area.

Gwen sighed as she stared at the woman annoyed.

"You need to be prepared if your going to fight, Ben"

Gwen rolled her eyes, anxious to spit in the woman's face if not for the large amount of consequences that followed the action. Instead, she remained silent, choosing to nod slowly towards the woman before she was thrown a sword.

Sword fighting?

Okay, now this was a joke.

"You're going to run out of energy very quickly if you use your powers on Earth. Like you normally do" She smiled back picking up one for herself.

"Besides you only need one arm for a sword"

She turned around slashing at the redhead. She dodged the attack stumbling back as she attempted to remove the sword from it's case.

SHIT!

* * *

Gwen ran for it jumping over the nearby bench as Charmcaster threw a disc towards her.

Damnit!

It exploded in front of her, debris blinding her briefly.

She jumped up, running for it, up the stairs and attempting to get inside and hide. Maybe she can get away with her powers knocking her back and onto the ground. She got back up though, dropping the sword and chucking several discs towards the woman before summoning a shield to block the oncoming attack.

Charmcaster slashed at her knocking her back to the ground with a slit across her shirt and scratch across her stomach. She groaned trying to stagger up onto her hands and knees before Charmcaster came around to the front of her and punctured the sword straight into her leg smashing it into the cement.

The redhead froze in agony spewing saliva from her mouth as she cried out in pain. Charmcaster smiled to herself as she watched the girl remain in her position, unable to get up. Unable to move at all. Tears streamed down her face as she gulped in agony.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" She heard a male voice scream out from behind her. She didn't bother turning the pain was unbearable. The white haired woman turned around seeing her uncle with a snarl on her face.

"We were training. She just got injured"

"Do you think for one second that she'll be able to stand. To fight her cousin with a damaged leg" He grabbed the girl's hair pulling her back and staring at her face to check it hadn't been mauled by his niece.

"Well, guess she wont be able to until she's healed up"

Hex gritted his teeth. He hated being in Legerdomain. It reminded him of all his failures - not to mention the fact that the world was messed up. He so enjoyed Earth more and now his scape goat was injured.

"Charmcaster" He growled.

"I want her, cleaned up and in my room immediately"

She huffed crossing her arms ignoring his tantrum.

"NOW" He screamed.

Charmcaster tensed at her uncles words before agreeing.

"Fine"

Gwen screamed in agony as the woman pulled the sword out of her leg.

The redhead collapsed in agony, screaming her lungs out before Hex walked away leaving her alone with the woman.

Tears streamed down her cheeks as the woman stared at her back. She smirked having a brilliant idea in mind. The ANtodyte looked over to her wondering why she wasn't helping her up and taking her away until she noticed the sinister look in her eyes. She tried to lift her body up and move away before Charmcaster shoved her back down onto the ground and lifted her shirt up and over her head.

"It's a shame my uncle doesn't think of you as mine" She whispered into her ear.

Gwen tensed in shock as the woman sent shivers down her spine.

"Maybe he just needs a little prompting" Charmcaster's eyes alit with power as she began to burn the large letters into the girl's back.

* * *

Tears streamed down the girl's bruised cheeks as she sat on the man's bed, black and red covers with a black and red room. Who'd of thought. Her injured leg had a pillow placed under knee, no longer able to straighten any part of it. Two large bandages remained on her thigh and shin covering the injury.

She remained up on her elbows though, no longer wanting anything touching her back due Charmcaster's meddaling.

Gosh, it hurt.

She couldn't decide what was worse. The stabbing or the burning.

Sweat poured down her features as Hex came in the room and closed the door, locking it.

She winced her eyes, yelping at the pain as the stress intensified the wounds. What was going to happen? What was he going to do to her?

She opened one eye watching as he moved around the room and grabbing a first aid box out of the cupboard.

"Is it just the leg or are their other wounds she decided to inflict on you"

More tears ran down her cheeks.

"Ssshe slashed my sstomach and burnt my back" She winced in pain. He looked at her, noticing the awkward position that she was sitting in.

"Can you lay down?"

She shook her head, crying.

He sighed grabbing an extra pillow and placing it under her head as she tried to get her to relax a little more.

"I'm going to try and heal your wounds"

She nodded as she rested her head on the pillow as much as she could.

"Alright" He gently lifted the gauze cloth off her skin being careful as to not precipitate her injury. He noticed the large slit protruding her thigh and shin.

He sat up on the bed hesitant to touch her leg. He noticed the anxiety she was feeling with just his hands being near her skin.

He quickly grabbed the blanket and wrapped it over her body trying to keep her warm as he began to light his hands and focus his energy on the wound, closing it up as much as possible.

"How did Charmcaster clean your wounds"

The were red on the outside.

She winced her eyes in agony.

"W-Wine bottle and some gauze cloth to wrap it up"

He nodded as his powers wrapped around her thigh.

"It's so painful" She cried in agony.

He nodded sealing the wounds as much as he could before wrapping the blanket back over her and lifting his shirt up over her stomach to see a red mark. Only just penetrated but long diagonal across her stomach. She tried to move away as he touched her. He pulled her shirt down.

"That'll heal well on it's own. Let's see your back"

He forced her over on her side as gently as he could before lifting her shirt up before noticing the dirt that had been rubbed into her wounds. It hadn't been cleaned, she was trying to infect it so the scarring would remain.

'Charmcaster's pet'

It was burnt into her skin.

"W-what did she put?" The redhead asked concerned. He shook his head before disinfecting the wound and making her wince in pain.

She hissed before he wrapped her wounds up and allowed her to rest as much as possible.

"I'm not letting Charmcaster touch you until you're well enough to walk"

He wrapped another blanket around her before passing her some pain killers and a water bottle.

"The rock monster's won't bother you Child, as long as you stay in this room"

She nodded before staring down at the cast on her hand. She wondered if her wound was alright. Or what happened to her finger. Whether Zomobozo had bothered to keep her finger on ice so it could be attached later.

Hopefully be attached later.

She closed her eyes turning her head as she tried to sleep.

* * *

Ben sat with his folks and his uncle and aunt as the results came in. Max had gathered them together with the results.

It was Gwen's finger.

The Plumber's had confirmed it and now they were forced to go along with the kidnappers.

What if they started cutting off more pieces of her body?

Or another finger or hand or leg?

He gulped knowing just how insane he was.

He would end up killing him if he needed but then why would Charmcaster work with him again.

It didn't make sense.


	8. Escapes are never easy

She watched as he paced around the room reading his books, reciting spells and adding potions to a large coudron in the middle of the room. A purple and green fire was lit underneath yet produced no spoke. She arched her eyebrow as he chanted another spell dropping the another few drops of a black potion into the pot.

He had been at it for several hours - not that she knew what time it was, nor whether it was day or night. On the long list of shit that bothered her about this shitty place. Not knowing whether it was day or night bothered her the most. Second to that was Charmcaster's damn obsession with her.

She grabbed the hem of the blanket tucking it more under her chin as she watched him continue. Maybe she could learn a thing or two to bust out of here. It was unlikely but she was hopeful anyhow.

She gently pushed her good leg over to the side before eyeing the toast he had laid out for her before she had awaken. It was nothing special - bread with butter and jam on it, two slices. Something that was sweet and sugary with a bit of fat attached to it. She knew she had lost a couple pounds from being their prisoner but the way he had smothered the bread made her feel like she was anoroxic and needed it. Not wanted - needed. She leaned her back against the pillow careful not to aggrevate her injuries as she picked up the small plate of toast and began to eat as quietly as she could. It was cold and stale. Like it had been sitting beside her for a few hours.

Like they hadn't bought an actual food in a couple of weeks. She coughed lightly before grabbing the bottle of water next to her. Something that wasn't in short supply to her. Thankfully. Taking a few gulps before placing it back onto the bench before continuing to watch him. She wanted to make conversation - ask him why he had cared so much as to remove her from Charmcaster sick, psychopathic grasp but she knew the answer-

-He wanted her to kill her family.

So the conversation was dead. She could answer her own question and there was no point in talking to him.

It would only upset her.

She leaned over, staring at her food and munching on it slowly instead. Like a camel - savouring the taste, wondering when her next meal will come again.

Another bite, another potion dropped into the couldran, another awkward silence filtering the room.

Maybe it was better they didn't speak to each other. She didn't want to piss him off and end up with more wounds on her body then there already was. Or worse, he gives her back to Charmcaster.

She took another bite, another drink, another gulp, another angry glare towards her.

She looked up finally catching his eyes. How long had he been glaring? Why was he glaring at her?

She gulped the food down before avoiding his eye line. Did everything just get hot for a second?

She she stopped eating, setting the plate down on the side of the table before running a hand through her hair. Yet, he still continued to stare.

"C-can I-I got to the bathroom, please?" She muttered looking away from him. She didn't know why his glare bothered her so much. Usually, she would have some witty remark, spit in his face before dropping him to the ground before arresting him.

But there was no more back-up, no harming him even if she wanted too. No, she had too much control over her now...everyone did.

He moved over to her before roughly grabbing her chin and lifting it up to meet her gaze.

"Are you going to try and escape?" He asked looking for a honest answer. She bit her lip, gulping. Yeah, some part was desperate enough to try - punch him in the face and make a run for it - be beaten to a pulp and probably have another leg stabbed in by Charmcaster. Another part wanted her to just heal up, savour her time until she could escape and be free.

She shook her head finally making her decision. An honest one.

"Alright!" He muttered before removing the blankets off her.

"Turn left, down the hall, first door on your right"

She nodded, slowly getting up, wobbly as ever on her legs. Her hunched posture didn't help her wounds either. The wounds on her back had began to scar very quickly thanks to Hex but they had restricted her movement and made it painful to move anywhere. Heck, even her leg could straighten anymore thanks to Charmcaster. She took a breathe as she made it to the door, quickly turning the brass knob of the wooden door before making her way out.

She winced her eyes as she moved down the hallway before turning into the bathroom.

She breathed out, closing her eyes as she locked the door behind her. Alone at last, thank god. She sat down on the toilet seat taking a minute to assess her situation.

It was either she remain here, being endlessly tortured by Charmcaster or killing her family and then being endlessly tortured by Charmcaster.

She just wanted to crawl under a bed and hide from the terror two. She closed her eyes, tears running down her cheeks as she whimpered. She ran a hand through her hair breaking down in pain.

She just needed a moment to collect herself. She sniffed blowing her nose with some of the toilet paper before she moved over to the mirror and stared at her reflection. Black and blue rings under her eyes, pale skin with a hint of defeat and despair. She winced, whimpering again before she breathed in.

She wasn't like this. She was a fighter and they had broken her. Any person would act this way after the intense physical and psychological damaged that she had endured.

Taking in one last breathe, she straightened herself out. Hex had lent her some clothes - a black baggy tunic like shirt that barely fit her and some black jogger bottoms that barely fit her waistline. They slipped down her thighs but not enough to be a pain, though a belt would be handy. She stared at her damaged hand, wrapped in a thick layer of gauze cloth and tucked into her side with a sling upon request, she could no longer extend her hand anymore and it worried her not that she wanted to move it. She was still disgusted what Zombozo had done to her and swore to get her revenge as soon as she saw him again. She took one last look at herself, noticing the thick red lines under her eyelids. He'd know if she had been crying instantly. She splashed some water in her face before grabbing a nearby towel and patting her face down. It only made her feel slightly better.

'knock, knock'

A fist clanged against the wooden door. She rolled her eyes not even trying to bother to guess. Charmcaster, she hadn't left Hex's side long enough for him to come after her and she knew Charmcaster had probably been waiting for the opportunity to grab her.

Crazy Bitch!

She sighed before standing up and throwing the towel onto the side before opening the door.

"Yes, Charmcaster" She muttered before she noticed that there was rock instead. She gulped before looking up at the pissed off rock monster. Had Hex not called off his guard dogs so she could just go to the bathroom in peace or had he just been so absentminded as to forget that Charmcaster had them trained to attack her when she wasn't near either one of the two assholes.

"Hex, he let me go to the bathroom" She backed off as the rock monster blocked the only exit available.

"I said Hex is letting me go" It slapped her making her collapse to the ground in pain. She winced as she held her chin making sure it hadn't snapped her jaw. The floor rumbled as it came near her, threatening to harm her again as she backed up against the sink.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed at it but it hit her in the mouth again forcing her to collapse back down. Blood spewed from her nose as she held herself. She was too weak too fit it and it knew it.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Tears began to stream down her red rosey cheeks as it raised it's fist in the air ready to beat her to a pulp and drag her back to the basement.

"STOP!"

"PLEASE!" She winced her eyes, backing away as she screamed.

"Why won't you LISTEN TO ME!" She screamed her lungs out powers flailing as she threw a disk towards his chest. It stopped immediately, frozen in place. Feet planted to the floor. She rubbed the tears out of her eyes as she looked up staring at the frozen statue. She arched her eyebrow, breathing in as she stood up clinging onto the sink for support.

Why did it stop? She didn't understand. Was this remorse?

"Go a-away" She whispered towards it hoping it would just leave.

It's hand came down to it's side as it turned away and began to move towards the door.

"W-wait!" It stopped.

"Come back" It turned around. Gwen stared in shock.

"You're listening to me" She stared in shock. She stared down towards her hands. A new spell? or a new Antodyte trick? She couldn't decide which she had never known her to control beings...but...she had controlled rock monsters in the past and right now this one was hers.

"Raise your arms up in the air"

It responded like a soldier.

"Put them down"

And so it did. She smiled gleefully before running up and hugging it. She cried happily. Right now this 'monster' was her only hope of escape. She leaned up, staring into it's purple eyes.

"I want you to wait near the Gate to Anywhere and find the secret password to exit this place - it's true name. Understand?"

It nodded before turning around and leaning, she watched as it made it's way down the hallway and turned left. She smiled happily, rubbing the last tear out of her eye before she moved back down the hallway towards Hex's room. She was happy. Finally, after months of torture. She quickly rubbed her cheek before pretending to be sad and walk back in the room. Hex instantly caught her attention - scowl present on his face as he glared at her.

"Is something wrong?" She asked before making her way back over to the bed. He turned back to his book, reading another page.

"What person takes 20minutes in a bathroom" He muttered. She arched her eyebrow wanting to ask him to point out a clock in the room.

Instead she just sighed.

"I'm sorry Hex, it won't happen again" She muttered trying to act the part of the hostage scared of its master.

"It better not. Go back to bed, I don't want to hear you for the rest of the evening" He growled at her. She nodded immediately before laying back into bed and tucking herself up. She kept her face hidden from the older man as she smiled to herself.

She'd be out of here in the next few days, all she had to do was convince either one of the assholes to step outside that gate and she had the perfect idea who.


	9. Trapped

She had never taken too much time to do anything. Well, other then studies and Karate but this was more of a boredom issue.

She had been silenced by Hex the last time she had tried to move around. Now she had been stuck sitting in bed for the last couple of hours enjoying watching the globe eyeing her family, watching Ben, Max and Kevin trying to come up with a plan to save her. Not that she could hear them but she knew they were meeting regularly. Regularly being every single day. Still it wasn't enough to put a smile on her face. No, nothing would be enough. She wanted to leave and join her family. Heck, maybe even take a break from Plumber work for a while, stay round her boyfriends for a few days or go on holiday - far, far away from here.

Maybe...Peru.

Yeah, somewhere off the grid. She pushed her blood red hair back on to the pillow before bringing the blanket up to her chin. She turned her attention back to her cousin, currently sitting at her house with her father and boyfriend. She could see her father pacing back and forth. What was happening?

Had they finally given up?

Please don't give up.

She eyed the globe completely absentminded to the man approaching her.

"You should be resting" She gasped as the instrument was removed from her hands before being placed on the table.

"But-"

"Sleep now! or I will knock you out"

She gulped tensing at his words. Nevertheless she agreed nodding her head quickly before resting her head on the covers and attempting to sleep off the injuries. She was hoping that her plan was working - that the rock monster had listened to her and stayed at the gate and awaited one of the two to leave.

She was hopeful.

That's all she could do.

* * *

Ben breathed out exhausted of thinking about the whole situation. It was shit. That's all he could admit. Waiting around for hours on end. Just waiting. An ambush was proving to be a difficult set-up having no idea when Charmcaster would attack or with who. He didn't want to harm his cousin but the only thing they came up with to knock her out was an electric shock, beating her to a pulp of a horse tranquilizer. All of the options seemed to be putting her in danger.

Though he could always surround her in a row of sonic booms - bound to make her death.

He shook his head standing up from the couch of his cousins house before grabbing his jacket from the table.

"I need a minute to think"

Kevin narrowed his eyes at the boy before crossing his arms.

"We've been thinking all day and now you need a minute to -"

Frank raised his hand up.

"I think we all need a minute Kevin"

The dark haired boy huffed thinking about his girlfriend probably being tortured at the very moment.

"I need to go grab some coffee from the shops. Feel free to take anything from the fridge" Frank stated before grabbing his keys and heading out the door. Ben shrugged thinking about all the food they had stock piled since Gwen had been absent though they never really had too much to eat in the house. Lily had a nasty habit of coming home late from work sometimes usually leaving Frank to cook - which he wasn't the greatest at.

Ben made his way into the kitchen before finding some cookies left on the shelf. He smiled grabbing the container before munching on a few. Lily's cooking was the best, especially her cookies. She could have won prizes for them if she bothered to care that much.

He walked back into the room to find Max standing next to the front door with his Plumbers suit on. He had a very relieved look apparent on his face.

"What's up grandpa?" Ben smiled towards his munching on another cookie.

He smiled back happy for at least the moment.

"I think I've found the perfect position to ambush and separate Gwen from Charmcaster"

"Where?"

Max pulled out a map of the city pointing to a large green patch in the corner of the map.

"City square. We'll confront them there. There's a nearby alleyway which we can set up an ambush there we'll set up a few electric trip wires and a sound barrier that will be able to cut them both off, hopefully it will be enough of a distraction to separate the two. From there I can load up a tranqulizer gun that should be able to put the two out of commission"

Ben looked down at the map, staring at the alleyway he had been referring to.

"What happens if our plan fails and we can't get Gwen away from Charmcaster"

Max sighed.

"If we can't sedate them we might have to take the both of them down"

Kevin eyes lit up with fright.

"You don't mean-"

"I'm hoping it won't come to that but-" Max shook his head thinking about the terror that had forsaken them.

"With both their powers combined they could destroy the whole world and I won't see my granddaughter be used as a weapon"

Ben no longer felt hungry. Tears were threatening to spill down their faces thinking about the sickly reality of having to harm one of their own.

* * *

Her eyelids widened as she caught a glimpse of her torturer.

She was smiling back at her with a massive grin covering her face. The redhead gulped sweat pouring down her forehead as Charmcaster attended to her wounds. She didn't know where her protector had gone. Where was he?

Where was Hex?

She whimpered as the white haired woman massaged the inside of her thigh, caressing her skin as she laid naked in front of the woman, nothing but her underwear on. She had assumed the woman had stripped her before she had awoken from her nightmare and into another one.

She yelped as Charmacaster tightened the gauze cloth lased around her thigh from where she had stabbed her. The woman leaned forward capturing the girls lips as she hissed in pain. She instantly closed her mouth the second she felt the other woman.

"Don't be selfish now, Gwendy!" She mocked her before her head was pushed back onto the pillow and Charmcaster leaned over her sneaking a hand under her bra and pinching her soft, delicate skin.

"Moan for me" Charmcaster whispered into her ear. She acknowledged her request and moaned as the woman toyed with her body. "How do you like your new markings...Just a precaution in case you forget who owns you" Charmcaster leaned over her more before wrapping her arms around her and squeezing the wounds on her back.

Gwen screamed in pain as kneeled over whimpering from the injuries. How could this woman be so cruel after literally stabbing a sword though her leg and burning her back?

Charmcaster smiled before grabbing the curled up girl and wrapping her in for a hug allowing the girl to rest on her chest.

She shushed her wanting her to quieten before her uncle came into the room.

"I'm having a meeting tomorrow with Zombozo" Charmcaster began.

Gwen's breathing stiffened as she thought about her hand. Tears were threatening to spill down her face just thinking about it.

"W-What does he want?"

She gently took the girls damaged hand and kissed it.

"Ben didn't show up for the ransom. They know Zombozo's lying. He wants another finger as a threat for disobeying"

Gwen winced pulling her hand back as tears rolled down her face. She wanted to beg her to not go along with him.

"If you're good maybe I'll knock you out before he cuts off another"

"Why are you going along with him?"

Charmcaster smiled.

"Maybe I like seeing you in pain. Maybe I like seeing you beg"

She leaned in close licking the girls tears off her face.

"Maybe if you're good I won't let it happen"

Gwen stiffened.

"What would constitute me being good?" She asked. Charmcaster's ideologies were very different from Gwen's though as much as she may like to argue with herself she assumed not back chatting and giving her everything the woman desired.

Charmcaster captured her lips before thinking of something.

"How about...dinner tonight - you cook and then later..." She captured the girls lips one last time hinting at the sudden urge of arousal.

Gwen nodded knowing that everything the woman intended the girl had to deliver.

"We could go see a movie" The redhead suggested. Charmcaster arched her eyebrow.

"A real date. Dinner and a movie" She smirked towards the woman. She arched her eyebrow.

"You mean like a date, date... in town?"

Gwen nodded but it just made Charmcaster more suspicious of her intentions.

"Are you planning to make a run for it when we get back to Earth?" The older woman asked knowing that the girl was unable to lie to her.

"-No" The Antodyte answered truthfully, she had better ideas then to try and escape the woman in her conditions. She could barely walk for christ sake. No, she still believed the rock monster at the gate would give her the password to leave.

Charmcaster snickered before smiling.

"Alright, a date it is. But for now-" She leaned forward running a hand through her hair.

"I need you to remove your clothes. Immediately" Charmcaster ordered her.

* * *

Ben sighed as he paced through the alleyway that he planned to ambush his cousin through. Everything was set up, the traps had been created by Cooper himself, a small platform on the ground which would produce a bolt of electricity, not enough to cause damage but enough to stun her for at least a few seconds. Still, it was risky. The expectation that Gwen would have to stand on it. The expectation that she may not and their would be even worse consequences.

He had set up multiple invisible wires that he could knock her off her platform if she had to run through just posted before the platform in an effort to knock her down before electrocuting her.

He gulped running a hand through his hair before he continued pacing the 50m alleyway. At the end was a four story wall - the last standpoint for Ben to confront his cousin if everything has failed.

To the left hand side was a window - broken with a dark room. A small hide-out where Plumbers could be posted to aim the dart gun.

Gwen was in trouble and this was the only way to bust her out.

* * *

Dinner and a date.

She never thought she'd have dinner and a date with a female let alone her worst enemy.

She stabbed some of the beef on her plate before taking a bite of her food before she looked up at her captive. Talking on and on about ruling the universe and her as a pet. Gwen sighed as she took another bite of her food. She had chosen a restaurant in France, a small town with the likelihood of the people not knowing Ben Tennyson or his family issues.

"-then next week I we will take over all of Bellwood..."

She was already planning her future. Not set in stone - hopefully. Gwen winced her eyes thinking about it. She wanted to shoot herself right now. Even better, shoot her. She wished she could grab a gun and just kill her then and there. Then she could go home and see her family, heck even sleep in her own bed.

"...Gwen why are you smiling?" The redhead looked up from her dinner and stared into the woman's violet eyes.

She hadn't even realised she had been smiling towards the woman.

"I just thought that...it's really nice to eat out and be outside of Legerdomain" She muttered towards the woman, easing her mind. Charmcaster smiled back before leaning forward and placing her hand ontop of hers. Gwen forced another quick smile her way before running her thumb along her knuckles.

"Thank you, Charmcaster" Gwen muttered.

She smiled back.

"It's Hope"

* * *

It wasn't a matter of fact. She had an escape plan. The rock monster had visited her in the night after Charmcaster had had her way with her...several times. Still the sun never set here. Nothing but thick blinds to keep the darkness out. It was frustration almost enough to drive you insane. She had managed to get out of bed and creep out of the bedroom. Though, she had been stumbling with her feet still having difficulty with taking any weight on her legs. She sighed feeling sick to her stomach as she crept forward until she had cleared the hall and met the stone creature. She breathed out, sweat rolling down her forehead before she grabbed hold of it's arm ordering her to carry her the rest of the way.

Gwen closed her eyes as she neared the door to anywhere sighing a breathe. She couldn't wait to take her first steps to freedom.

She smirked, thinking of the first thing she'd do when she got back. Hug her parents to death, kiss Kevin, tell Ben how much she missed him. She swore, if she got out of this without anyone getting hurt she would never complain again. She looked down at her palm tracing the symbols on her palm before she raised her hand up to the door muttering the words. Yet, it failed.

She arched her eyebrow attempting again.

Failed.

Again.

Failed.

Again.

Failed.

Again.

Her eyes widened in shock. She turned her head to the rock creature wanting to scream her head off.

What the fric?

She rubbed her forehead. Something wasn't right. Something was definitely wrong. Had the monster not got the symbols correct. Had she misread them?

She collapsed to her knees as she thought. What was wrong?

What was she missing?

"It's an S not a T" A man called out behind her.

She gulped, turning round to see Hex staring at her with a dulled expression. Gwen breathed out knowing her chances of success were too good to be true. Gwen closed her eyes.

"Guess you're not going to let me go, huh?" She called towards him as he walked over to her. He didn't answer her instead noticing her hopeless, sunken eyes. Still, he had no sympathy for the girl. He shook his head.

"I thought you were acting very suspicious when you came back from the bathroom. Figured you have found a way out" He grabbed her collar pulling her up. She stared at the door to anywhere as he yanked her around forcing her back to the castle. She staggered in her steps struggling to get a proper amount of weight on her legs. Still, it wasn't enough and fell towards the ground. Hex growled in anger, watching as the girl hopelessly attempted to lengthen the time she spent away from the woman.

"Please...please don't make me go back!" She muttered desperate to leave. Tears streamed down her face as she hunched over on her hands and knees. Still, he didn't care instead turning his attention towards the rock monster that stood at the door. He raised his hand blasting the creature to rubble before he grabbed her again.

"Stop acting like a child" He yanked her from the ground. She didn't agree though, shoving the man back with her powers and forcing him away.

"I'M NOT GOING BACK!" She screamed at him before running to the gate trying what Hex had suggested.

'S not T'

The gate opened instantly. Her eyes lit up in wonder. Home. She was staring into a forrest.

Home!

Tears streamed down her face as she began to sprint towards the exit.

Finally! She couldn't have been happier. She was finally going to see her family.

BOOM!

She was caught unaware by the explosion in front of her. Tossing her body to the side and stunning her for just a second. She looked up to see the sorceress in a nightgown coming down from platform.

She had the most pissed off expression Gwen had ever seen in her life.

Still it wasn't enough to turn herself away from freedom. She jumped back up running back towards the door to anywhere. She was so close. Very close but not quick enough. The door slammed closed on her, trapping her inside.

No!

She screamed in agony thinking about losing her freedom. Her escape plan blown out the window.

She turned round to see the two monsters staring back at her angrily. She closed her eyes knowing she was fucked. Instead, she placed a forcefield up trying to place at least something in the way before they attacked her; tortured her.

Tears streamed down her cheeks as the woman walked over to her. Her chest tensed. She couldn't breathe.

"Lower the shield"

She did as she was told before she recieved a harsh slap to the face by her lover.

"Take yourself to the dungeon and chain yourself up NOW!" She screamed at the girl. Tense breaths, she moved off trying her best to move herself towards the castle but fell. Her leg seared in pain as she was grabbed by the collar by Hex and dragged to the cells, stumbling every step of the way. More tears, more begging.

She was thrown into the cell, chained to the wall before the woman had came in with a whip. Shirt teared from her bare body before she felt the freezing cold of the early morning. Cheek pressed up against the cold concrete of the wall. She remained silent as the woman's slip on shoes clacked against the floor. Backwards and forwards. The antodyte knew what was coming she just hated that the woman toyed with her.

"AHH!" She screamed in agony as the first whip connected with her back, slashing her skin and tearing her flesh.

Her face turned red as the woman continued over and over throughout the night.

"BENNN!"

* * *

Kevin had not slept in weeks and was going insane. He had been reclutant to see anyone. To listen to anyone.

Every now and again his mother would come see him in his garage, or Ben or Max but other then that nobody else visited. It wasn't fair. His life had been hell for the past few years. Yet, the best thing in his life had been taking away from him. Now he was angry. He was furious.

He turned away throwing his glass at the wall smashing it to pieces as he sat on the green couch in his garage. He hated everything right now. Everything.

* * *

Hey eyes widened in horror as Zombozo moved towards her, eyes greedy with anticipation. His grin gleemed brightly in the darkness as he came towards her with the knife. Charmcaster smiled smugly to herself as she watched the girl move back, hitting the dungeon wall as she shrink into the corner. It didn't matter though, nothing she could do to stop the inevitable.

"STAY AWAY!" Her high pitched screams would have been enough to shatter glass. She glared down at the girl before Zombozo came down beside her telling her it would only hurt for a few seconds. She backed away, yelping as he grabbed her foot trying to move away. He chuckled happily as he moved ontop of her, hips grinding into her sore ribcage as he crushed her with his weight. Tears streamed down her battered cheeks, begging to be released. She couldn't bear the thought of another finger being amputated, especially by him. He placed his knee on her bicep, eyeing down the gauze cloth wrapped hand.

She ran the knife along her palm breaking the material before using his other hand to remove it. He smirked as he stared towards the finger he had cut off. Fresh gauze on it covering her whole finger. He didn't bother removing it though.

"I'm thinking..." He toyed with her, knife lightly tapping on all of her fingers.

"your pinky" He straddled her wrist with his other hand making sure she wouldn't move before he raised the knife up ready to cut her next finger off.

"WAIT!"

Zombozo paused, turning round the face the white haired woman who had rudely interrupted him.

Gwen stared over to her, breathe heavy as sweat poured down her forehead. Her eyes pleaded with the woman; begging her to be released. Instead, all she got in return was a sly smile from the woman - ignored.

"Now, I just don't think it's fair that poor Gwenny here gets her finger chopped off without a fair fight"

Zombozo gritted his teeth in anger.

"What are you suggesting, Charmcaster?"

"I'm thinking...if you win; you get to cut off one of Gwenny's fingers, but if she wins - she gets something in return"

Gwen's eyes widened in shock, was this woman serious. Freedom. She wanted her freedom.

"An eye for an eye; sounds fair to me" Charmcaster smiled wickedly towards the girl.

Zomobozo rolled his eyes.

"Is this really necessary, I mean you've ordered her not to attack me"

Charmcaster smiled.

"Gwen, I order you to kill Zomobozo" His eyes widened in shock as he found himself instantly pelted across the room.

Nope, Charmcaster was serious. He scrambled to his feet as the redhead's eyes lit up a violent purple before she charged at him, hands alighting with manner discs as he shot at him. He dodged the first few, jumping out of the way before he was kicked in the head and punched in the face over and over with her powers.

He pushed her away, crawling over to the discarded knife in the dungeon before grabbing it and standing to his feet. He gritted his teeth at her.

"Psycho BITCH! I should have bashed your head in with my hammer when I had the chance" He coughed, blood spewing from his nose and the side of his mouth. She didn't seem fazed by his threats though. Empty - that's what they were.

He growled, lunging towards her with the knife outstretched. She ducked, moving back as he continued to slash at her. The clown wasn't a threat. Not with her powers, not with her abilities. She threw a manner disc at his hand, searing his flesh before the knife dropped to the ground. One last push, one last manner blast to the back of his head and he was on the ground screaming in agony as Gwen grabbed the knife from the floor. She walked towards him as he crept away shuddering at the fact that he may die in the cellar. Gwen kicked him in the stomach using her powers to accelerate the force and send him hurdleing into the wall before he collapsed. More blood spewed this time from a gash on his forehead dripping down his face and into his eyes, blinding him.

She moved over, getting ontop of him as she crashed her knee into his forearm trapping his arm down. He screamed in pain as she held him there, knife placed against his throat. Eyes return to their vibrant green colour as held him there. Fearful eyes staring into one another. She didn't want to kill him. She didn't. Her eyes winced in pain as she subconsciously withdrew the knife and held it up ready to plunge it into his chest.

"WAIT!" Another shout; another breathe.

Gwen didn't move a muscle rather continuing to stare into the man's dread-filled eyes.

Charmcaster moved over to her, turned on by the situation. How could she not be. Her lover about to kill an annoyance. She grabbed Gwen's chin before capturing her lips.

Hmm...

The taste of strawberry overtaking her. She wanted more. Biting down on the woman's bottom lip roughly. Zombozo watched two trying to smoother each other faces with their lips. He should've known their was something sick and twisted going on between the two. He pushed his body up a little more ready to remove the knife from the girls blood stained grasp.

"Now," She muttered to the girl still hypnotised by the woman's passion soaked kiss.

"What do you want?" Charmcaster smiled at her.

"...I want..." She felt something move beneath her, now realising she was still on top of Zomobozo; still on top of the man who had cut her finger off.

"I want REVENGE!" She hissed angrily as she stared at him. Charmaster chuckled acknowledging the flame inside the girl. She leaned in closer to her.

"Take it," She muttered.

"Kill him-"

Zombozo's eyes widened in horror as the woman stood up taking one last smirk at the man

"Don't leave too much of a mess, Gwendy" She smiled at the man before Gwen's eyes lit up with manner.

"Let's see how you like it" Her multidimensional voice rung out as she slammed the knife into his palm before raising it out and amputating his middle and ring finger. He screamed in agony, huddling into a ball before Gwen stood up, breathe heavy before she took a couple steps back away. She was exhausted beyond wits end.

"YOU BITCH I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" He screamed as he came back towards her arm flailing as he caught her in the face sending her to the ground. She winced her eyes in pain, knife falling to the ground and sliding away from her. He ran over, grabbing it from the floor before he held it out in front of him.

"COME AT ME!" He screamed clutching his hand into his chest. She rubbed her chin before standing back up to face him. Hands aliting with power before she aimed at his chest.

He dashed forward lunging at her with the knife. She quickly moved out of the way, but not quick enough for Zomobozo to slash her cheek before he face planted the wall. She yelped in pain as he collapsed to the floor his whole body writhering with exhaustion. For some reason it made her feel better. She jumped ontop of him before wrapping her hands around his throat and punching him in the face over and over and over...

...and over...

Blood spewed onto her hands and face.


	10. Killer

Gwen sat there shivering and shaking. She was in shock and the realisation was sweeping over her. She was cold; her hands were cold. Her body was freezing.

But should couldn't help but turn away, turn from the body that laid below her. Face so smashed in he was nearly unrecognisable. She could see small air bubbles arising out of the blood that covered his mouth. She wondered if he was still alive. Still breathing after her meltdown. She sniffed, hands shaking as they came down around his neck checking for a pulse.

None.

Tears threatened to spill down her face. She never wanted this. Her hands balled into fists as she hunched over crying. She never intended this.

She never intended to harm anyone.

To kill anyone.

Especially him. Sure, she had had her run-in's with the clown but he was a degenerate - like Kevin. He just stole shit from time to time...and stole peoples happiness. She gulped as she heard laughter behind her.

Charmcaster!

Her knuckles turned white before she wiped the tears away with the back of his hand.

"Wow, I really didn't think you had the balls to take a life, GwenDY; guess I was wrong about you" She cooed.

The Antodyte sniffed turning her head away from the woman. She had no interest playing anymore. The woman tsked.

"Tell you what Gwenny, I'll give you an ultimatum. You rip Zombozo's heart out and give it to me and you can have a bath, eat and spend the night with me" She drapped her fingers around the girls shoulder before stepping in front of her.

"Or, you can spend the night in here. Starved, cold and enjoying the company of a dead man you killed"

Gwen thought about her response. She had finally been given a chance at a choice. She looked up into the woman's eyes glaring. She was going to make sure Charmcaster knew it clearly. She didn't want to be with her.

"I choose the cellar" She spat at her.

Charmcaster glares at her angrily before smiling. She guessed the girl was always a rebel - no matter what fate you lay her.

"Should've known" She chuckled. Gwen arched her eyebrow at her as she removed her phone from her pocket and flashed a quick smile.

"Rip his heart out" She ordered.

Gwen's eyes shook in fear. Her eyes alit a pale white colour before she summoned his powers slashing through his ribcage and removing his heart.

Her eyes returned to their natural vibrant green before she stared up at the woman scared. Hands drenched in nothing but the sick vile.

The witch smiled toothily towards her.

"Eat IT!" She snapped as she recorded the event on her iphone. Gwen bit her lip, shaking her head before her eyes turned back to the pale glowing white and she took a bite of the heart choking on the putrid taste. In the intensity of it all she wondered if she would be considered a cannibal of not for snacking on another human being. Or is it half cannibalism if she was only half human?

The witch bent down next to her, getting more in the girls face with the camera.

"Swallow it"

She did as she was told, gulping the copper taste down before ordered to continue. Charmcaster leaned in closer to her as the girl ate. She turned her head to the side hoping to not get it on camera as the woman continued. Tears streaked down her face as the woman wrapped her arm around her dragging her in for all to see. She stared up, taking a glance as she noticed the video recording of them taking a selfie.

"See Tennyson, your cousin belongs to me now and she's coming for you next" She smiled wickedly into the camera before shutting the video off.

She took one last bite of the heart, having eaten more then half of it before Charmcaster stopped her.

Gwen's eyes returned to their natural green before she hunched over, dropping the heart away from her before vomiting to the side.

"See Gwen, I warned you time and time again of the punishment if you EVER make me ANGRY" She grabbed the girls hair in a bunch before dropping her to the ground. An oof escaped her lips as her hands caught her fall. She remained silent, blood red hair covering her face as the woman paced around her.

"So now you can stay in this basement tonight, with what's left of Zombozo which you haven't eaten" She snarled at the girl.

"And Gwen!"

She sniffed looking up the woman.

"If you dare try to escape me again. I'll make you eat your cousin"

With that, the woman walked away leaving the crying and vomiting in a filthy mess of blood, sweat and profanity.

* * *

Gwen closed her eyes, breathing out as she sat in the darkness of the cellar. She had tried to clean herself up with the bucket of water her kidnappers had left her. Still, it wasn't enough, she still didn't feel clean. She closed her eyes, breathing out as she slumped in the corner, blanket draped around her shoulders. She took one last look towards the dead body next to the basement door.

Covered in blood and vomit. She felt sick to her guts, no longer feeling hungry.

Her stomach felt empty as she stared at the wall.

She sighed lying down on the pillow and concrete floor.

Least it wasn't cold tonight.

She closed her eyes turning onto her side and facing the wall. It had been a long day.

She wondered if it would have been any better taking up Charmcaster's offer.

Maybe she would have ended up back at the same place, locked in a dungeon.

* * *

Charmcaster laughed at the man approached her. She had been contacting him through Gwen's phone - surprised she still had his number but it made sense. He was an ex-plumber. Still, it was part of a new exciting job. Kicking the guy when he's down. He took a glance towards him, a smirk plastered on his lips as he looked at the woman with suductive eyes.

"Charmcaster"

"Michael" Her eyes glinted with excitement as she walked over to him, passing some of large propellers in the abandoned hydroelectric plant just off the river bed, opposite the highway.

"So nice to see you my lovely-" He cooed towards her as he got up off his throne. She rolled her eyes, coming towards him.

"What do you want?" He asked. She smiled.

"I want you. I want you back in Legerdomain" She paced around him playfully. He snickered, shaking his head.

"There's a rumour going around that you took Ben's cousin; lovely Gwen?" He asked.

She flinched at his words. Lovely. She gritted her teeth but took a breathe. He'd be dead in a few hours - nothing to worry about.

"I did. She's in my dungeon; locked up. Like a prisoner" She smirked towards him.

He snickered taking a step towards her.

"Isn't that exciting you getting your revenge"

"Not only that" She touched his face noticing the dark, zombie like face.

He pushed her hand away and sneared.

"I want to be with you Michael. Gwen's out of our way, now we can finally be together" She took his hand pouring energy into his body. He felt the change, wanting more but he didn't grab her. Rather allowing her to consume his body with the life-giving energy.

He smirked.

"I'm interested but on one condition?" He asked raising his index finger.

She arched her eyebrow as she took a step away from him.

"Gwendolyn promised me one years supply of manna. She never paid up. I want what she owes me and we can be together" He took her hand.

"King and Queen" He added. She smirked leaning forward and capturing his lips.

"For you, anything" She winked.

* * *

Gwen closed her eyes sighing as she held herself in the corner of the room. She couldn't help but stare at the dead body rotting in the corner. It had stayed there for a few days. Gwen hadn't bothered to move in a couple of hours from her spot. The cold, damp walls were beginning to make it feel as though there were a draft in the room.

She to the side, resting her head into the corner of the wall as she drapped her blood soaked blanket around her sunken shoulder. She closed her eyes, taking a few breaths in sleep deprived as ever. That was the problem with always sleeping on a concrete floor. The coldness of the room and she never had enough energy to crawl over to the wooden table and rest on it, especially due to the iron clamps that laid waste on the table. She didn't want to give Charmcaster or Hex any ideas about the next torture session.

She moved her shoulders slightly hunching into the wall and attempting to find a more comfortable position but the harmony didn't last long. Three days with no visitors and she finally heard giggling from down the halls. She cursed herself for even thinking there was some form of peace in the universe that would let her rest.

She bit her lip as she heard another voice. A male's? A man? Hex? No, higher pitched.

She removed her head off the wall as the wooden door bursted open. She gulped as she saw Charmcaster enter, not taking notice of the girl as she held the man's hand allowing him to follow her.

"Ew, what's that smell?" He batted his nose.

The Antodyte backed up into the corner as he saw the medieval type armour on the blonde haired man.

Michael.

Darkstar.

What the actual fuck.

"Oh, that's nothing" Charmcaster grabbed his arm and turned him around to the girl before he got a glimpse of the body.

"Hey Gwendy. Look who I bought" She smirked at the girl. Gwen's breathing faultered.

"Darkstar" The redhead forced herself to stand up, leg left bent unable to straighten as she curled her injured arm into her body. He smirked coming towards her, noticing the large amount of blood and bruises that covered her body.

"Lovely Gwen" He cooed as he walked towards her. She backed up into the corner not wanting to look at him as he touched her cheek enjoying the satisfaction of watching her in pain.

"You're even more prettier than before" He chuckled as he touched the cut on her cheekbone. She winced gritting her teeth before she summoned her powers and sent a burst of energy straight into his chest. He winced his eyes in agony as he scearded onto the floor, holding his stomach. He leaned his head back into the dust covered concrete and felt a presence next to his head. He opened his eyes now realising what the rotting smell was.

A dead body.

Zombozo's to be precised. He gulped staring at the two woman. One hunched over breathing with scared eyes, the other...smirking.

What were they up too?

He stood up as Charmcaster grabbed the girls chin.

"Now, now Gwen play nice" She sneared back, forcing her chin away from the woman. The white haired woman smirked before turning back to Michael.

"What the fuck is going on Charmcaster? I came here to get my revenge"

The redhead glared at him.

"You were stupid enough to come here Michael" She snapped back.

He leaned forward angrily about to yell at her. Instead, Charmcaster stood in the way of the girl.

"You'll get what you want Darkstar" She teased before leaning forward and grabbing a hold of the girls arm shoving forward. She leaned into Gwen's ear whispering a secret. Her eyes lit up a white colour before she pinched the girls cheek. She took one last look towards the blonde haired man.

"Have fun you two" She smirked before walking out of the room slamming the door behind her.

Michael smirked leaning back.

"Charmcaster kill Zombozo too? Is this her little torture dungeon" He took a step forward. She glared at him before leaning over the table between the two of them.

"This is serious Michael, if you don't leave now you're going to die"

He shook his head, smiling.

"No, I've finally got my hands on you after months and trying to track you down" He smirked following her around the table.

"Charmcaster and I are going to rule this place together and I'm going to hang you on my trophy wall"

His hand lit up a dark black. She gritted her teeth ducking as the power moved past her blasting the wall. She closed her eyes as her powers lit up as she threw a disc at him. He absorbed her power chuckling.

"LISTEN TO ME! YOU'RE GOING TO DIE IF YOU STAY HERE"

He shoved off her comment, firing another shot towards her. She jumped out of the way, landing back on the corpse she had devoured days ago. She winced her eyes, pushing off of him before falling back onto the man's feet. She forced her eyes open staring above him.

He smirked hand alighting with power.

She instantly grabbed his leg draining the power out of his body. He screamed in agony, feeling his soul begin to rip out of his body. Her eyes alit a pale white.

"You're going to die here, Michael" She called out to him as he collapsed backwards.

She stumbled to get back up before prowling over him.

"Charmcaster ordered me to beat you to near death" She told him truthfully. He winced his eyes as his zombie like complexion began to show.

"I can't refuse Charmcaster's orders" She gritted her teeth before summoning her powers and dropping down onto him and beating him bloody with her hands.

* * *

Charmcaster couldn't help but stare into the globe as she watched the show. Him being brutally tortured by the girl. She had to admit she disliked the two of them but she hated the boy even more and Gwen...She was no longer an obstacle. She watched as Michael's arms stopped moving and the girl continued to beat him over and over. He was pretty sure the man had died by now. Much like Zombozo did.

She had to admit.

The girl had an evil streak when it came to men.

She absentmindedly walked down the halls towards the torture chamber where the three resided. Swinging open the door, she noticed the girl sitting back, breathing heavily as her body rested on the man. The white haired witch smiled, seeing the blood splattering across the girl's body. Knuckles cut and bleeding.

She kissed her lips, slowly...delicately before wiping away the blood plastered on the girl's cold, shaking hands.

She was in shock. Charmcaster could tell, but she didn't care.

"Good job" She licked her lips, touching her face. She removed the girl's phone from her pocket and looked it over before turning it on and going to the camera option. She breathed out thinking about whether to send a video or photo. Gwen's eyes teared up as she looked at herself. Covered in blood again, scared and in shock.

She sniffed as the witch wrapped an arm around her.

"Now GwenDY, do you want to stay in the basement with your...friends" She stared at the two dead bodies, one a few days old wreaking of decay. The other. She turned to look at it. Skull crushed in from the continuous charade of bashing his head in over and over.

Shame.

She wanted to do the honors.

"...Or do you want to come upstairs and..." She kissed her lips.

"Have a real show" She smirked as she pinched the girls cheek. Tears stung the girl's eyes as she gave into the woman.

"I'll go with you" She muttered.


	11. Defiance

RustBucket

Ben felt sick. Sick as hell as he watched the video. He couldn't turn away.

"It's been spread around all of her social media as well. I've been trying to contain it but the damage has already been done. I don't know how Charmcaster got her phone but this is ridiculous"

He continued to watch the video on the Plumber's HQ screen as Gwen vomited up the contents.

Max shook his head.

"If this is real then this is sick" The older man mumbled as he fast-forwarded the video to Charmcaster wrapping her hands around the girl and calling Ben out.

Controlling her?

It was difficult to say to the extent but eating a human heart. Especially one that had already come from a man she was creeped out by.

The last image showed Gwen leaning over vomiting. To be honest, it made the family want to vomit as well.

Max sighed, grabbing hold of the remote and turning it off.

"That was sent just hours ago, broadcasted on Gwen's social media. We managed to shut it down but...too much damage has already been done"

Ben checked his facebook, looking through the content.

"I've already got a message from Julie about the video and...it's on the news"

"Harangue?"

Ben nodded chucking his phone to the side, wanting to strangle the man to death.

"Wonder who else is on the kill list" Ben rubbed his temples as he avoided looking in his grandfathers eyes.

Max sighed, "At the moment only Zombozo has been reported missing by his gang. It's hard to imagine that Charmcaster would actually go to the limits of killing someone for entertainment"

"You mean to toy with us. Did you see Gwen she had no control over her actions; no way in the world would she actually agree to eat a heart let alone be a cannible. For heaven sake, she gets creeped out at the sight of Goop" Ben pointed to his Ultimatrix.

The older man shook his head as he grabbed his coffee off the counter and sat down opposite his grandson.

"The point is, if Gwen's being controlled this much. It's going to be really difficult to stop her"

"Then we need to find something that's going to supress her powers for a while. I've still got Verdona's locket. If I rig it back up it could potentially stop Gwen from being able to access any of her powers for a while, then we'd only have to deal with her human half"

Ben rolled his eyes, feeling the scaring on his stomach.

"She didn't need powers to have a go at me" Ben muttered looking out the window at the night sky.

"We'll be ready for her this time. Hopefully, she won't even get close enough to try"

Ben tapped his fingers on the table as he thought back to his cousin. These last few months without her had been nothing but choatic. Crime was up, his grades were down and everyone was a mess. His aunt and uncle were barely coping. Constantly, they had more and more family dinners together with Kevin included. There was always an awkward silence that filtered the air. Lily always set out a place for her daughter by accident, thinking she would be coming down stairs or sponatenously turning up after having just escaped from Charmcaster.

He had remembered the last time he had seen her. Drowning in blood on the floor as the witch had twisted a blade into her leg. Screaming for help. That was the most recent memory of her. Tortured and begging for mercy. He couldn't help but replay the moment in his mind over and over. When she called her 'master'. When she told them she didn't want to go with them. When she begged him not to touch her. To run instead and leave her behind.

He shook his head rubbing his face with his hands.

He couldn't help but wonder how she was doing at the moment. Whether she was comfortable or in pain.

* * *

She winced her eyes in pain as she pushed into her, deeper and deeper. She wasn't comfortable with this at all. Especially with her hands tied behind her back. Her face heated an intense red as her veins stuck out on the temples of her forehead.

She cursed herself for agreeing to go with the woman.

For allowing her to sexually assault and rape her. She gulped as she moved her head away from the sheets, turning round to see Charmcaster still behind her groaning and smiling widely as she plowed into the girl.

Attached with an 11inch strap-on dildo as she forced her down anal was one of the things that would usually stop her with a man.

Now everything just burned as she stretched her. Saliva cascaded down her mouth as the woman pushed into her over and over.

God this was painful. She should've stayed in the basement enjoying the company of the dead and resting in the guilt of taking two lives.

She finally ceased after a minute. The redhead felt relief overtake her body as she pulled out and allowed her to role over onto her front. Charmcaster smirked as she released the strap-on from herself and crawled on the girl smothering her in kissing and biting at the her neck.

"Satis-fied?" Gwen asked breathlessly as she fiddled with her restraints, sliding the rope off her wrist.

"Never!" Charmcaster sat up as the redhead took a hold of the woman, pushing her down before getting ontop of her pinning her down.

"That's what I have you for"

The Antodyte trailed kisses down the woman's body, before taking a hold of her left foot, massaging her feet. Charmcaster smiled down at the girl, placing her hands behind her head as she relaxed into the massage.

"Michael have any last words?"

Gwen froze for a moment, contemplating what to say. Instead, she shook her head.

"If he did, I can't remember" She stated honestly. Charmcaster smirked.

"Whatever they were they weren't important. I'll have you and the rock-monsters dig a grave tomorrow for the both of them"

She looked up from the woman's foot.

"They had family's Charmcaster, they should go back to them"

The witch arched her eyebrow.

"Michael's out of our way. He screwed us both over. Why do you care what happened to him? And Zombozo wanted to cut you to pieces and send them as presents to your family. Do you seriously think they wouldn't of left you in a shallow grave somewhere out of the middle of nowhere, keeping your family hopeful that you were still alive?"

Gwen froze for a second. She hadn't particularly put much thought into what her enemies would do to her. All except Charmcaster, but she never expected this to go to the sexual manner in which it has.

"I-I guess I never really thought about it"

"Well then?" Charmcaster leaned back.

"But it still doesn't make it right"

Charmcaster rolled her eyes, stubborn as always.

"I will allow the rock-monsters to deal with the bodies. You'll stay out of it"

Gwen looked away nodding as she ran her knuckles down the woman's foot.

"Tell me about how much you hate Kevin!"

The redhead looked up to her confused.

"I don't hate-"

"Oh please, save it. I ordered you to tell all of Kevin's flaws that you hate and you will tell me"

Gwen gritted her teeth looking away from the woman.

"He's stubborn and lazy. Unapologetic. Apathetic. I remember when I had saved his life from Ben murdering him and he just abandoned me as soon as possible. I had to go home that night to explain to my parents about how my 'abusive' boyfriend had destroyed our home. I got mega-grounded; Kevin didn't even see me the rest of the night. I spent the next two weeks having to clean up the house that he had destroyed" Gwen muttered the last part.

"I sometimes wonder if he genuinely cares about me,"

Charmcaster smiled at the girls honesty. For some reason, it turned her on to think that she was somewhat better than Kevin.

"Well, let me help you forgot all about Kevin" The witch grabbed the girl, forcing her down before bringing her lips onto hers and travelling her hands down towards the girl's breasts. Gwen leaned back enjoying the sensation and release from the woman.

* * *

Mid-night: Kitchen

She slowly ate the sandwich piece by piece being as quiet as possible as to not wake the homeowners up. The last thing she wanted was for them to be upset with her or find her doing something that one would call inappropriate by their nature but she couldn't help herself. She was starving and hadn't had a hot meal in a long time. Let alone something other then stale bread or toast.

Taking another bite, she chewed so slowly on the bread enjoying the taste of the vegetables that had the pleasure of dancing over her taste buds. She moaned, taking another bite as she leaned over the table a little more making sure every crumb landed on her plate.

However, the oasis of taste was removed from her as fast as she could blink. Lights turning on made her freeze in her place. Late-night snacks were always the worst when disrupted. She placed her food down on the plate as she bowed her head down. Footsteps travelled in front of her before the fridge light came on.

"I hadn't realised Charmcaster is allowing you to walk the halls now, after the...mishap" Is that what he called it?

"I..." She gulped her words away.

"She didn't - she just never told me that I wasn't allowed to get food without permission"

"Then why did you think you were allowed to?" Hex's voice rung out, hurting her ears. She felt her heart race in her chest at the consequences of such action.

"I was starving"

"You weren't starving we feed you enough"

"Two pieces of bread every so often isn't enough food" She argued back. He gritted his teeth in anger. Not wanting to hear backchat from the girl.

"...Please...I'm so hungry" She muttered her words as she stared at the half eaten sandwich. He narrowed his eyes at her before opening the fridge. She began eating the rest of her food as quickly as she could before he threw a steak onto a frying pan. The smell of the meat filtered the air. Her stomach couldn't help but grumble as he tossed it in the pan concentrating on his food. She felt sick thinking about it. When she was out of this hell-hole she was trading to a vegetarian diet.

"You must be excited today!"

She arched her eyebrow remaining silent.

"You'll get to see Bellwood again and your family...one last time" He muttered the last part before placing the rare meat onto a plate and passing it to her.

"Eat up" He ordered.

"You'll need your strength" He smirked at her before walking off into the other room. Her eyes widened in fear.

* * *

Slowly, she walked into the lit room where Charmcaster currently rested holding a spell book in one hand and a talisman in the other. She took little notice of the redhead creeping towards her until she felt the bed move and a weight come down on her lap. She arched her eyebrow as she saw the disheartened look on the girl's face, tired and...

She leaned in to kiss her, capturing her lips before touching her. She pushed the woman off, wondering what had brought the sponanteous action on.

"What do you want?" She muttered feeling the taste of a cooked meat on her lips.

"I was thinking..." She moved next to the woman playing with her white mane.

"We have a sleep in day today" She twirled her hair.

"Sleep in day?"

"Yeah, just...stay here and...do whatever you want"

"Whatever I want?"

"Yeah!"

"Like murdering your family"

Gwen's eyes lit up in fear as she paused form playing with the woman's hair. Charmcaster smiled.

"Trying to seduce me with sex Gwendy isn't going to work. I can take whatever I want; that includes you"

"We don't have to that. I promise - I won't try and run again and I'll do anything you want. Let's just...stay here"

Charmcaster leaned in capturing the girls lips.

"Be with me. Forget Earth. Forget Bellwood" The redhead whispered into her ear, biting on her earlobe. Charmcaster smirked at her.

"You're so adorable when you're desperate" The woman ran a hand through the girls hair.

"I already control you, remember. If I want to keep you here, I'd just ask you to and you would do it"Charmcaster stood up about to walk away if not for Gwen grabbing hold of her arm.

"Wait-"

She turned around arching her eyebrow waiting for a response from the desperate redhead. She stared into her green globes staring into the senserity.

"I'm in love with you" Gwen told her.

"What?" She stared at her like she was mad.

Was this stockholm syndrome?

She had read about it and even videoed cases of it. She had always secretly hoped it would happen but had never expected it too. She had always considered her to fight her all the way.

"Love me?"

"Yeah" She pulled her into her running a hand up her side.

"I want to be with you. Forever" She kissed her. Charmcaster kissed her back before running a hand through her blood red hair.

Gwen leaned her head into the crook of the woman's neck and she breathed in.

"I can't be with you if you're going to make me kill my family"

Charmcaster snickered, licking the girl's lips before forcing her tongue into her mouth.

"I'll just erase your memory. You won't remember your family and you'll still be in love with me" She squeezed her chin. Tears streamed down the girl's face. She couldn't believe she was being real.

"You can't be serious?"

"Dead serious, Gwen. My uncle's sick of you complaining about your family. We agreed it would be best if you just forgot about them but we'll wait til after you've done the job and you can rot in the shame of the act" The woman pushed her on the bed leaving the girl feeling very...small.

* * *

Max sighed as he reviewed the file. Mr. and Mrs. Morningstar had come in in the morning reporting her son was missing. He hadn't really thought too much about the family at first. The disgraced boy who had an awful obsession for his granddaughter's manner. But then he had remembered Kevin telling him about him. About how he had been dating Charmcaster for a brief period. He could only assume that if there was a video of Zombozo released - a man who had screwed the both of the girls over - he could only imagine that Michael was in the mix.

Max leaned back on his chair as he finished off his coffee at his desk. He reported the Plumber's to be on high alert and had called in the boys to find who else was on the girl's list. Well, at least who they both had been associated with. Yet, it could have been all the people that were there that night. Maybe Rojo or Vulkanus or...

"Magister Tennyson" Cooper walked through the door to his office.

"Yes, Cooper" Max stood up, polishing off her coffee before grabbing one of the files on the desk.

"We've found Animo and brought him into custody"

"Good, let's not start a panic yet" Max placed the file in the boys hand.

"I want you to bring in Albedo next. He might know something about getting through the door to anywhere" He muttered before leaving.

* * *

Sweat poured down her face as she watched the clock tick over. A few hours of sleep was suppose to calm her enough and get some of her energy back. Plus the plate of food Charmcaster had given her for lunch. A sandwich with chips. Funny, she didn't feel like eating. Now she was staring down the barrel of a gun. The two on both her sides, leaning over and telling her the plan.

She shook her head, closing her eyes as she held her hands over her ears.

She wasn't a murderer; she was a good person. She didn't deserve this.

"I'm not hurting anymore. No more. I don't care if you torture me; I'm not hurting my family, let alone killing them" She spat at Hex, making the man's eyes lit up in anger.

She breathed out as she watched the man approach her.

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS! YOU WILL KILL THEM! ALL OF THEM!" He grabbed her shirt ruffling her still she continued to glare at him.

"Fuck you!" She spat in his face causing him to drop her to the ground.

"Uncle she's not going to say it-"

"GO GET A KNIFE AND DUCT-TAPE OUT OF THE KITCHEN"

Charmcaster's eyes buldged as she heard the words. A knife. To cut what?

"Is that really necessa-"

"NOW!" He bellowed wiping the spit of his face before turning round and slapping her.

She hit the ground hard, feeling the searing of her skin on her cheek. The Antodyte winced her eyes before holding her cheek as she glanced up at him noticing his angered gaze set upon her.

"I won't do it" She breathed out.

"No matter what you do to me. I won't do it"

He shook his head in disappointment.

"Stay on the ground and don't move. I'm going to teach you a lesson"

Her eyes a lit with the white glow. She winced her eyes trying to fight it as she heard boots clacking against the concrete. Charmcaster was back, knife in hand. She arched her eyebrow as she gave the weapon to her uncle and crossed her arms.

"So?" She stared at him.

"She's going to say; 'I'm going to kill my family' TRUTHFULLY or I start cutting"

"She won't-"

"ENOUGH!" He yelled. "I have been stuck in this prison of a dimension for too long because of what your family-" He pointed the knife towards the girl.

"-Has done" He kneeled down before grabbing her forearm in his hand, cutting the gauze cloth off her hand before placing the knife down next to her cheek.

"Last chance, say it or I'm going to cut off a finger"

She turned her head towards him, gulping before she closed her eyes. She had already told him. Already spelt it out for him. She wasn't going to.

"I'd rather die" She spat at him.

"Nuh," He gritted his teeth before grabbing her fingers in a bunch, excluding the pinky. Tears streaked down her face as her breathing stiffened. She turned away from him staring towards Charmcaster in a final act of her stopping her uncle. She was hesitant. Worried even but she remained still. She instantly felt the sharp pain rip through her finger. She screamed in agony, face going red as she grabbed his shirt with her good hand, wanting something to hold. She reached over trying to tug her arm away from him, gripping onto his other hand but he ignored her cutting down again and severing her nerves. She screamed agony, saliva dripping down her chin as she tried to get up only to have her head forcefully shoved down to the ground.

She cried as she felt her finger detach from her body. Hex breathed out watching as she laid there, breathing in and out harshly as her body turned to the side. She winced her eyes, crying as she tried to huddle herself into a foetal position but he wouldn't allow her. He grabbed her chin instead, forcing her to look his way.

"Say it" He ordered her. Her lip quivered as she shook her head.

She wasn't going too.

"Told you uncle" Charmcaster rolled her eyes. He shook his head.

He got off of her before removing her sock off her left foot. It captured the girl's attention immediately. She glanced up at him, left eye winced as he forced her knee to bend, flattening her foot.

"Say IT" He yelled. She placed her head back onto the concrete closing her eyes and wincing.

"I CAN'T" She screamed at him, bottom lip quivering.

"I...I won't do it. I can't do it" Tears ran down her face as she remained there, gulping and knowing she'd have to face the consequences. He hovered the knife over her middle toe before lightly pressing the knife onto it, teasing her. She sniffed, resting in the position before she stared up at the roof.

"Okay, uncle that's enough. You've had your fun now let her go" Charmcaster begged him. He lifted the knife up slamming it into the concrete. Blood ran off the blade as screaming could be heard in the background. Her cries proved to no avail as he grabbed her detached limbs up before grabbing the duct-tape off the side. He bent down next to her. She closed her eyes, turning away from him, scared to death. Her heart threatening to jump right through her ribcage. He knew she was going into a panic-attack from the pain.

"Say it, or I keep cutting-" He whispered into her ear.

Tears streamed down her face as she sniffed.

"I-I'll do it-" She whispered.

"Just-just please...No more" She cried scared to death by the man.

He stared up at his niece smiling.

"Told you Charmcaster. She only needed an incentive" He chuckled as the girl rolled into a foetal position holding her left hand into her body and tucking her leg up. He grabbed her mouth forcing her to look at him.

"We're going to see your family this afternoon, you're going to kill them. Then after you've killed them, I'm not going to kill you. I'm not going to give you peace. Instead you're going to rot in the prison for the rest of your miserable life" He pushed her down and stood up.

"Burn her before she bleeds out" He muttered to his niece before he walked away.

Charmcaster bent down tapping her cheek as she noticed the girl's eyes roll back and forth in her head, ready to collapse. She looked down at the blood, noticing how much she was bleeding out. She sighed, hands alighting with power as she grabbed hold of the girl's hand.

"Don't-" The girl whispered, struggling to stay conscious.

"I don't want to hurt my fam-ily" Her eyelids fluttered to stay open. She can't remember what happened after that. Collapsing almost instantly as she raised her head from the wooden boards.

Charmcaster stroked her face as she stopped the bleeding, healing the wounds and sealing them up.

"You're such an idiot sometimes" The witch whispered to the girl as she pulled her up into her arms, knowing that this was the last few hours together. She wondered if the Tennyson's would kill her. It was a possibility that she wouldn't survive.

She kissed the unconscious girl's forehead before pulling her phone out, taking a selfy of the two, including the redhead's now deformed hand. Though, something inside of her no longer felt anything for hurting the girl. She usually felt happy, she felt somewhat upset that the girl had decided to fight back rather than be with her.

* * *

Ben stared blankly as the portal opened in front of him. It was a summer day, spring had finally passed over and now his green jacket was making him sweat where he stood. His grandfather stood beside him and Kevin was on his right.

Three people came through. A man and two women. One pushed to the ground, beaten and exhausted past the point of caring. Charmcaster smiled as she saw the trio.

"Well, well, well. Isn't this a family reunion"


	12. Cat and Mouse

Gwen stared at them, shocked by their looks of horror Her family. Her friends. She was shaking, shaking and scared.

"G-grandpa" She hunched forward so happy to see him. She wished she could run up to him, hold him tightly in her arms but she couldn't. Not with her slow delirious movements. Not with her arms tied behind her back. Not with Charmcaster gripping the back of her neck.

"It's okay, Gwen. We're going to get you out of here" Max called out to her, trying to comfort her as much as possible.

Tears streaked down her face as she closed her eyes. She nodded. She believed him. At least it was something, at least it was a little bit of hope. Ben stood uneasy about the whole event. He was still weary from last time, with his cousin forcing a blade into him. Not like she hadn't experienced a knife in her body before. He gulped as he saw the large amount of cuts shredding her shirt to pieces. She was no longer wearing her red sweater, stockings or shoes. Instead, her now grey and blood stained shirt and black sweat pants that hung down from her hips.

She felt Charmcaster pass a knife into her arms before grabbing her.

"Now, which one do you want to kill first?" She grabbed her arm forcing her in more to her. She looked over to them, scared, angry. She gulped before she turned to her cousin. Standing upright, looking angry. She turned back to Charmcaster, knowing her cousin would be able to finish her off.

"Ben. I'll start with Ben first" She mumbled hesitantly.

She smirked at the girl before kissing her deeply. Kevin clenched his teeth in anger as he saw the two. His hands were shaking.

"Don't you say one word to your cousin, ignore everything he says" She whispered into her ear.

"Go kill your cousin"

Her eyes lit up a white flashing colour before she turned round and began marching towards him.

Ben's eyes widened as his cousin stepped forward ready to attack him.

"Gwen?"

She ran forward breaking the rope tied around her hands before alighting them.

"GWEN!" He instantly slammed down 8LR8 before dashing off towards the alleyway.

With gritted teeth, she broke the rope casted around her hands before alighting her hands and flying off towards her cousin.

"GWEN!" Max shouted trying to stop his granddaughter.

"Ben's fine Max, let's get these bastards" Kevin touched the floor with his hands before forming a hammer and jolting towards Hex. Max placed his helmet on before grabbing his gun from his belt and shooting towards the woman. She laughed, throwing up a shield.

* * *

Ben dashed through the streets heading towards the alleyway they had set up as an ambush. He quickly flew through the entrance before landing on the ground. He stared at his cousin beginning to walk in to follow him.

"So your Charmcaster's lacky now, Gwen?"

She stared at his cousins eyes, glowing white with power.

Her lips parted for a second before she walked forward towards him.

Ben smirked.

"Not talking Gwen?"

Her teeth gritted as she tried to speak. He stared at her for a second before shaking his head.

He dashed to the end, missing the wire in place and landing onto the end of the padding at the end. He took a quick glance at Manny holding the sniper ready to knock her out as soon as possible. She gritted her teeth again, running towards him and ducking past the wire. Ben's eyes widened as he was smashed into the wall her hands wrapping around his neck.

"What is wrong with you?" He shoved her.

"Manny!" He choked.

Her hand came up, power alighting as she blocked the shot. Manny stared in shock, before quickly reloading his rifle and shooting her again. He shot her again, instead hitting her shield before she threw a disc back at him knocking him out.

"He's our friend" He shoved her back. Her back scearded against the ground before she got back up. She grabbed the knife from her back pocket and allowed it to glisten it in the sun.

"Why are you doing this? We're trying to help you" Ben slammed down his hand down on the Ultimatrix turning into fourarms. He screamed at her as he lunged towards her. He flew towards him smashing him through the wall of the alleyway and into an office. She punched him in the mouth before picking up the knife ready to shove it into his throat. He gritted his teeth, grabbing her hands before chucking her off and attempting to subdue her. She forced power into her hands throwing a disc towards him again. He punched her in the ribs, making her screen in pain.

His eyes widened as she dropped the knife from her hands.

"I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" Forearms moved over to her. She breathed in before jumping up smashing him with an overhand, then a hook. He went straight down. Gwen jumped onto him, punching him in the face.

"Ow!" He gritted his teeth before he heard the timer go on his watch. His eyes widened in fear as he returned back to his normal self. His green eyes stared into hers.

"Gwen do-" She punched him in the face. He yelped before swinging back at her, catching her offguard. He quickly grabbed her wrist cuffing her with a neuroinhibitor. She grabbed her wrist feeling her powers no longer working. She growled, lunging at him. He elbowed her in the face, cutting her eyebrow. She kneed him in the stomach before grabbing his neck choking him before pulling his head down. She kneed him in the face, breaking his nose. Blood spewed down his face.

He winced his eyes, screaming as she picked her knife back up.

Ben winced his eyes as he wiped the blood out of his face before he noticed his cousin staring at her. He stared at his cousin ready to end him.

"Gwen-" She shoved him on the ground holding the knife above her head ready to plunge it into him.

"GWEN DON'T-" He stared intently into her white orbs hoping that there was something left of his innocent cousin. Yet, all he could see was the blood, scars and wounds that had cultivated her brainwashing. Her torture. She had been suffering for months on end and all he could do was sit on his ass and wait until she returned. Maybe he deserved this. Maybe this was the way he was suppose to go.

She froze, teeth gritting trying to say something. She winced her eyes.

He stared at her, noticing her trying to fight the brainwashing. Still, maybe there was something left in her. Something that was some scrape of his cousin left.

"This isn't you. She's messed with your head. You aren't like this Gwen. Fight it"

He watched as tears ran down her face. His shirt was slightly lifted, revealing the previous scar she had given her.

"Don't do this Gwen. Give me the knife"

She plunged down.

"NO!"

He looked away terrified of another knife plunging into him.

Instead, he heard the sound of her choking in pain. Ben opened his eyes, staring at the knife in the side of her gut. He stared at her green eyes as she crumpled to the ground just next to his.

"W-why did you do that?" Ben asked removing his jacket and placing it on her side trying to stop the bleeding as much as possible.

"I...I...can't. I would...rather...die" She winced her eyes grabbing hold of the handle and removing the knife from her side.

"Don't-"

She threw the knife to the side before trying to get up. He tried to push her down but he was so scared of hurting her. She managed to manouever herself away from him and stagger herself up.

"Stop. What are you doing?" Ben tried to grab her but she pushed him off.

"I'm...leaving before...Charm...caster can make me...hurt you...again" Her breaths were shallow as she staggered out of the building from the gaping hole they had left and towards the light.

Ben gritted his teeth in pain as he lifted himself up off the ground. Dust covering his body, he was exhausted from fighting his cousin. He sighed as he Plumber's badge sounded off. He removed it from his back pocket before answering the call.

"Tennyson, you got Gwen?" Kevin's voice sounded gruff and angry.

He breathed heavily watching as she staggered down the street.

"Yeah, how are you guys doing?"

"Hex is down but Charmcaster's kicking our butts. We need help"

Ben gritted his teeth before seeing Manny's body off to the side.

"I'll be there soon just hold on okay" Ben quickly placed his badge inside his pocket before grabbing Manny's rifle and aiming it towards the girl.

"Sorry Gwen" He muttered before pulling the trigger.

She didn't see it coming, only just about to exit the long alleyway before she felt something puncture the back of her thigh. She winced in pain falling onto her hands and knees before turned round grabbing at the syringe and pulling it out.

She freaked out, throwing it to the side before trying to pick herself up if not for her cousin instantly running up and grabbing her by her collar and pulling her into the alleyway.

"What...are you doing?" She growled at him as he pushed her behind a dumpster and forced his jacket onto her bleeding side.

"I'm not letting Charmcaster take you again, I'm getting you out of here"

She winced her eyes as her head going fuzzy. She knew the serum would kick in quickly. Soon enough she'd be knocked out and with the fairies. She held his jacket into her body as Ben moved over to Manny grabbing his armour and ruffling him awake.

She watched as he gritted his face as Ben slapped him over and over.

"Wake up!" He spat at him. The forearmed monster pinched the sides of his nose before he came out around seeing the two cousins. One with hazed eyes, proped up between a cement wall and a large dustbin and the other standing over him angrily.

"Max and Kevin are in trouble. I need you to stay here and help Gwen. Make sure she doesn't leave"

Manny nodded before getting up and making his way over to her.

"You gonna blast me again?" He asked angrily as Ben ran off out of the alleyway.

She wiped her blood nose with her sleeve before shaking her head.

"No!"

She stared down at her injury watching as the blood soaked her cousins jacket. She leaned her head back against the cold bricks trying to blink the tears out of her eyes. Manny lightened up, the second he spotted the blood and grabbed his medical kit out of his belt.

* * *

Ben raced for it out of the streets and into the battlefield of the park noticing that Helen, Cooper and Pierce laying on the ground unconscious, as well as Alan. The only persons left were Max, Kevin and Ben. Charmcaster was breathing harshly from across the park. She was covered in scratches and holding her barely conscious uncle. She turned to Ben glaring.

"You're still alive" She gritted her teeth in anger.

He nodded.

"Guess your plan backfired Charmcaster" Ben smirked proudly as his Ultimatrix flashed indicating he could now turn into anything he desired.

"Where's Gwen?"

"Safe and far away from you" He slammed down his Ultimatrix, turning into

"SWAMPFIRE!" Ben screamed as he turned towards his grandfather.

"Go get Gwen, I've got this" Ben stated before moving towards the woman. She shook her uncle one last time, waking him up from his slumber. He growled at his niece as she pushed him down onto the ground.

"Deal with them. I'm grabbing my slave and we're leaving" Charmcaster muttered before turning on her heels and teleporting. Ben stiffened before he turned back to his grandfather.

He quickly nodded before jumping into the RV and driving off.

Ben turned to Hex, now recovering from his previous fight and standing tall.

* * *

Gwen winced in pain as Manny wrapped a compression bandage around her body trying to stop the bleeding. She hissed in agony as tears slid down her cheeks and she leaned against the wall.

"It's okay," He whispered to her as they hid around the dustbin hoping to not be spotted. She breathed harshly trying as much as possible to stiffle her screams. She was in absolute agony right now wanting to give up and just lie down and die. She gritted her teeth as her head hung back against the wall.

"W-where's Ben?" She winced her left eye as he placed gauze cloth over her scratched cheek.

"He'll be back soon" Manny muttered as he grabbed another bandage out of his first aid pouch and placed it on her bloodied knuckles.

"That doesn't answer my question" She muttered breathing heavily.

"Relax okay" He wrapped a gauze cloth around her knuckles. Gwen closed her eyes as she leaned into his shoulder groaning.

He glanced back at her noticing her eyes glow and shut off. She closed her eyes shaking her head in torture as her body relaxed.

"Woah" He stared at her in wonder.

"So that's what Charmcaster did to you"

She breathed harshly as she grabbed his tank top.

"It's aweful" She coughed into her hand. He stared at the blood covering the gauze cloth of her knuckles.

"Man you need to see the doctor" He wiped the spluttered blood from her mouth.

"I need to rest for a minute" She breathed out.

'Clack'

'Clack'

'Clack'

Both their ears peaked up at the sound of high heels.

"Please tell me that's Ben" She whispered into Manny's ear. Manny to peak his head round the corner.

"Not sure," He took a quick look noticing the white long hair and purple attire.

"Shit!" He muttered gulping as he turned towards the redhead knowing she was in no condition to fight.

"Don't bother hiding. I already know you're here, Gwenny" She growled. Gwen closed her eyes turning to Manny and removing his knife from his belt.

"What are you doing?" He whispered.

"I'm too weak to use my powers but I can't let my friends suffer because of me" She whispered back placing the knife into her back pocket before standing up and pushing herself into the middle of the alleyway. She groaned, holding her side as she walked towards the woman, left eye winced in pain and hunched over.

Charmcaster glared at her angrily.

"I-I can't" She collapsed to the ground, exhausted to shreds and on the verge of unconsciousness.

"You had one job" The witch belted the girl across the face. The redhead collapsed to the ground before the woman grabbed her ponytail and lifted her up.

"When we get back to the castle I'm going to break your legs and your arms you hear me?" She pushed her to the ground. She didn't bother moving.

"Get up Gwen"

Her eyes glowed. She shakingly stood up from the ground feeling lightheaded.

"Did you even mame him?"

She nodded wiping her nose before closing her eyes.

"I should've made you start with your grandfather first" She slapped her again making her fall to the ground.

"Then Kevin-" She kicked her in the stomach.

Manny peaked around the corner of the dumpster before grabbing his pistol aiming at Charmcaster. He pulled the trigger striking the woman on the shoulder. Gwen eyes widened as the woman collapsed to the ground next to her screaming in agony.

"GWEN RUN!" Manny shouted at her.

Her eyes instantly glowed forcing her to stand and begin running out of the alleyway.

Manny raced up to her "You're under arrest" He aimed his weapon.

She gritted her teeth as her eyes glowed.

* * *

She winced her eyes, spitting the blood out of her mouth and onto the ground as she continued to walk towards the desert. The burgendy fluid escaped her busted lips and right eyebrow as she continued to limp, holding her bleeding side where she had been stabbed not too long ago. She needed to leave - to get away from them before she did anymore damage. Tears slid down her sickly pale cheeks as she continued to hobble. She had no idea how long she had been walking for but she knew it was a while. She had fallen down a few times but everything was so hazy; no longer believing what was right and what was left. She lowered her head, hearing a vehicle approach her from the rear. She didn't care though.

She wanted to ignore it. Ignored the squeal of the brakes as the vehicle stopped and the persons exited the RV. She heard the sounds of armour clacking, the clicks of weapons aiming at her. No, she wasn't going to hurt anymore people, even if that meant dying out here under the blazing sun with nothing but sand to comfort her.

"That's enough Gwen!" She heard an older man bark. She continued to limp though, bare feet scratching the sand beneath her, the one road just off to her right. She could practically smell the tar steaming off into the light breeze.

"GWEN STOP! Put your hands behind your head, NOW!"

Her eyes alit with whiteness as she did what she was ordered to, placing her arms about her head and finally collapsing to the ground. She spat out the rest of the blood in her mouth as she blinked the tears away.

"Please...I'm not going back..Just...Just leave me alone" She begged him, knowing that it was the safest option for her to just die.

"It's not safe" She muttered the last part but he still heard. The old man held his pistol out, the plumber's helpers just behind him ensuring that she wasn't going to pull anything.

"It's okay, Gwen. Just stay there and don't move, understand?" He commanded taking note of her dirtied and ruff. It must have been a tough fight with Ben to come away looking like shit. He gulped, cautiously approaching as he noticed her hand, missing two fingers. So it was true and he didn't want to believe it. He wondered what else the sociopaths had taken off?

She nodded blinking the tears out of her eyes as he came closer to her.

"Please just don't; I don't want to hurt you" She tried to beg him still facing away.

Max shook his head, placing the antodyte-power-inhibitor on her wrist before bringing her hands behind her back and cuffing her. She sniffed and closed her eyes as her arm was grabbed and she was lifted up. Not shoved. Not hit. But into a cuddle. She was shocked at first.

After all she had done; after everything that had happened he was holding her so closely, rubbing her back making sure she felt safe.

"It's okay, you're safe now" He hushed her. She cried into his arms finally breaking down.

"I'm so sorry" She hiccuped through her tears. He held her closely raising his head as she pulled him into his stomach and held her there before silently commanding the Helpers shocked but still holding their weapons out, to get in the RV. They were recultant at first but agreed.

He then turned back to her. Grabbing her shoulders before bending down.

"Gwendolyn, everything's going to be okay, I promise...I'm going to get you some help"

She stared into his puppy dog eyes. He was her saviour. He had saved her. She smiled. She hadn't done that in a long time.

* * *

Helen stayed with her most of the trip to the Plumber's base. She had attended to most of her wounds. Still, her side was still bleeding and she was reclutant to allow Alan to seal it up and burn her. She already had enough scars.

"Ah," She yelped as Helen put more pressure on her side, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Sorry" Helen muttered back but she knew the girl had no way of knowing she was speaking to her. Her ears were completely blocked. Max had stuck hearing protectors and noise cancelling headphones in her ears to stop her from carrying out anyone's orders.

Alongside, the energy inhibiting cuffs and Antodyte-power-inhibiting bracelet, the only way the redhead would be able to defend herself was with her legs and Pierce was standing guard for it, ensuring that she wasn't going to be a problem.

"We need to be more careful, she killed two people"

"It wasn't her fault. She was being controlled" Helen stated slightly removing the pressure off her wound and making her uncomfortable. Gwen winced her eyes coughing in pain before turning to her side trying to take the headphones off so she could hear what they were saying.

"Gwen, stop!" Helen tried to grab her as she squirmed away. Max turned his head as he was driving to see the two aliens arguing over his granddaughter. He stood up, handing Cooper the wheel before grabbing his granddaughter's shoulder's stopping her from moving. He removed the headphones of her ears before forcing her to look at him.

"I know you're scared, Pumpkin but you're injured and you need to stop moving"

He sat down with her as Helen moved off, passing him the damp rag covered in blood. She moved over to Pierce, grabbing his arm and pushing the two away.

"Where are we going?" She asked concerned as her grandfather sat behind her and pulled her up.

"Somewhere safe" He muttered into her ear before he grabbed Ben's ipod out of the draw.

"Can Charmcaster talk to you telepathically?" He asked worriedly. She shook her head.

"No, I-I don't think so" She muttered before looking over to her wound.

"Okay, but you need to tell me if she is talking to you?"

She nodded before she lifted her shirt up, noticing the gauze cloth and compression bandage covered in blood and not doing a good job at stopping the bleeding.

"I'm worried to check if the bleeding has stopped" He grabbed the blood soaked cloth before placing it onto her wound. She hissed in pain before turning to her side, her eyes begging to close.

"I don't want you falling asleep okay. You need to stay awake" He whispered. Her eyes lit up a white glow before fading. She scrunched her face as she leaned back into him in pain.

She should have realised that it was a dumb idea to remove the knife. There was so much blood and she was desperate to get out of these clothes.

"Will you tell my parents that if I don't-"

"No," He shook his head immediately. Gwen's eyes lit up in shock.

"You're going to tell them yourself when we get there, okay"

Tears streamed down her face as her bottom lip quivered.

"They're there?"

He nodded smiling down at her before wiping her cheek and pulling her in more.

"I called a head. They'll be a doctor waiting for you when we get there to get you stitched up"

"C-can I go home?" She asked.

He thought about what to say to her. To tell her the truth or lie to her. He didn't want to upset her any further.

"I'll let your folks take you home after the surgeon discharges you"

She nodded closing her eyes as she leaned into the crook over her grandfather's neck. He placed his other hand around her deformed hand making sure she was comfortable.


	13. Road to Recovery

She sighed in relief as a breathing apparatus was placed around her mouth and nose. A group of doctors leaned over her, inspecting her body for damage as she looked up at the bright lights inside the hospital ward of the plumber base. An hour ago she had been greeted by her folks, hugging her and kissing her as much as possible before she was quickly removed from them and sent into a doctors room where she was bandaged up and sent to get an MRI.

She closed her eyes as she stared across the hospital room where the machines that were keeping her alive bleeped, monitoring her signs of life. She gulped, placing a hand on her stomach trying to shield the stab wound but it was no use, the health professionals around her had stopped her from doing anything she wanted to do and rather picked at her wounds, her scars, her fears. She gulped wanting to be left alone with her family so badly. She wanted to see them again. After everything that had happened, she at least deserved that.

"Miss Tennyson, you are needing several operations. We can possibly reattach pinky and toe if we act quick enough"

She turned her head to see an older lady around her mothers age with snow white hair and brown eyes staring down at her, adjusting her pillow.

"It was in my back pocket before ...I...collapsed" She blinked her eyes trying to clear her head of the morphine she had been given.

The lady stared towards the wet nurse wiping the girls hand down in as much antiseptic as she could without the girl taking a conscious mind to the area.

"Your grandfather has given us your finger and your toe"

Gwen winced her eyes thinking about the trauma that had led to the situation in the first place.

"We're going to begin the surgery now, okay?" The woman leaned down taking her attention before she felt a sharp pain prick her hand.

The redhead struggled to concentrate as the room became a swirl of lights and shadows of people casting over her. She couldn't exactly recall when the older lady had moved away or when she had apparently fallen asleep but when she woke up she was in a hospital bed, covered head to toe in bandages and craving food so badly. She struggled to pull herself together as she laid there unable to move, feeling like her body weighed a tonne from the amount of medication she had been given.

"What the hell happened?" She thought to herself. Was this real? or was it a dream?

Nothing made sense right now. That was until she spied a man staring down at a book in the corner of the room. A hawaiian shirt, white hair, brown eyes and a beard?

She stared at him for a second her thoughts trying to figure out what happened. How did she end up here?

"Gr-Grandpa" She whispered over to him now only noticing the darkness of the room. Was it night-time or was it just cause she was asleep.

He looked up at her smiling gently.

"Hey kiddo," He stood up walking towards her and sitting down on her bed.

"How are you feeling?" He gently touched her chin noticing her busted lip and bruising over her right side of her cheek. He was glad that she was cleaned up and not covered in a layer of blood, dirt and grime.

"I'm okay. I think. Tired but...Where am I?"

"Plumber's HQ. Thought it would be the safest place for you"

"Safest place?" She stared at him almost confused.

"Yeah" He scratched the back of his neck thinking about the missing Plumber kid along with Charmcasters disappearance.

"...Are you in pain?" He asked trying to change the situation. She looked down at the blanket covering her body.

"N-" She stared at her hands noticing both covered in a thick layer of bandages.

She stared at him confused at him for a moment. Her memories were a complete blur right now.

"The surgeon was able to reattach your finger and toe" He smiled at her. She lifted the blanket off her foot noticing the large bandage. covering her toe. She gulped shaking her head and wincing, her memories now hitting her like a freight train.

Hex. God. Hex cut off her limbs.

She turned away from him closing her eyes breathing out.

"Thanks," She mumbled.

"Don't thank me kiddo. No one deserved what you went through"

She closed her eyes leaning her head back on her pillow.

"I'm so proud of you, Pumpkin" He smiled at her loving the fact that she was back to them despite everything that had happened. She shook her head groaning.

"I'm so hungry" She looked up into his eyes begging. He nodded looking at his watch.

"It's 3AM in the morning. I think the cafeteria is closed but there's a vending machine down the hall. Anything in particular you want?"

She shook her head as he stood up.

"I'll be back in a minute. Don't try and get-up, okay"

She nodded resting her head before she raised her hands up staring at the bandages. She hoped the recovery for amputations wasn't painful but she was just glad to have it reattached.

She shifted her head to the side looking at the amount of flowers, cards and small boxes that were on her night stand. She smiled moving her right hand to try and grab one of the cards written 'To Gwenny'. She assumed that it was from her folks. No one really called her that except from her parents and Charmcaster but she knew it was from her mother. She winced her eyes yelping as she tried to move her fingers to pick up the card.

God, what happened to my hand?

She clutched it into her body finally feeling the stab wound in her stomach.

"Ah" She winced her head into the pillow before she winced her eyes, lights flooding the room. She scrunched her face turning away.

"Oh, sorry Pumpkin" She heard heavy footsteps coming towards her. She tried to open her eyes but the light was too bright. She felt the electric bed lifting her upper body up.

"Got a bit of a light sensitivity, huh?" He sat down next to her on her bed opening one of the candy bars and waiting for her eyes to adjust to the light. He chuckled smirking before he brought the candy bar up to her mouth. She tried to grab it with her hand again but failed feeling her fingers etch with stabbing pain. She groaned breathing out.

"What happened to my hand?"

"You had several stress fractures along your metacarpals and broke your little finger likely from punching Four-Arms"

She gritted her teeth annoyed that she had no hands to do anything. He brought the candy bar up to her lips allowing her to eat something. She took a bite slowly munching on it as Max removed more of the wrapper, allowing her to finish the granola bar.

"I got chocolate, a breakfast bar and some jerky" He smirked.

She shook her head thinking about Zombozo. No, she couldn't eat a single bite of meat.

"I don't want any jerky" She muttered. He nodded slowly removing the chocolate from the wrapper and helping her to eat.

"You're going to have another MRI tomorrow"

"Didn't I just have one?"

He shook his head.

"You had one about two weeks ago. You've been in and out of consciousness for a while"

"Great" She closed her eyes looking up at the white light above her. Thinking back to the scenes that had played out. She remembered fighting her cousin. Remembered trying to kill him. _Oh god._

"Is Ben okay?"

"He's fine, pumpkin. Your parents, are fine Kevin's fine. Everyone fine. We're just worried about you"

"Don't be-" She looked up at him. He arched his eyebrow at her, concerned.

"I just want things to go back to normal"

He nodded rubbing her shoulder.

"You've got a doctor's appointment at ten. You should get some rest. I'll be here if you need me"

She smirked nodding as he flicked the lights off before sitting back down in his chair, allowing her to rest.

* * *

Ben had come in early the next morning to see his cousin. They had both been staying at the same ward for a couple of days, in beds opposite each other to keep one another company. Still his cousin hadn't been fully aware of her circumstances the entire time, only particularly waking up when someone squeezed her shoulders or flashed a light in her eyes and only then the slightest groan and hazy eyes could be sighted in her.

Still though, Max had said she woke up in the night and was apparently talking and calm about everything that had happened. In a sense, he was glad that the Plumber's had staggered their picket shifts to watch her throughout the night and day.

"Knock, knock" He imitated banging the door before her entered the small, white room to see his cousin finally awake with his best friend next to her, gently caressing her arm.

"Bout time you showed up Tennyson" Kevin responded somewhat playfully. The younger boy rolled his blackened eyes, still bearing similar bruising to his cousin from the fight. It caught her attention immediately and forced her to look away hating herself for what she had done.

He noticed her hesitation and formed a warm smile towards her.

"You've got quiet a powerful hit, cuz," He smiled fiddling with the bundle of roses in his hands.

She closed her eyes, breathing out.

"I'm so sorry"

"No, it's good. You've got some power behind you" He smirked before sitting down in a chair next to her. She shook her head again before finally looking up into his eyes.

"I broke my hand trying to fight you" She raised her right hand up showing him the white cast covering all her fingers and her forearm. He snickered before placing the flowers on the table next to the pile sent from her parents and brother.

"Yeah, well you got in a few good hits" He scratched his jaw.

She nodded before laying back on her bed. Kevin placed the blankets up to her chest and kissed her forehead.

"Do you need some sleep?" Kevin asked caringly. She smiled before looking over to her cousin.

"Thanks for coming down here, Ben" She flashed a quick smile towards him.

"You should get some rest, Cuz"

She shook her head.

"I don't want to fall asleep. In case I wake up and I'm in Charmcaster's dungeon again"

"That won't happen" Kevin told her firmly. She shook her head.

"It's hard to imagine that it won't"

"We're your family Gwen, no one's going to hurt you. Never again"

She nodded before thanking him and resting her head on the pillow.

"How's your stomach?" Ben asked, changing the subject. She winced placing her hand on her stomach.

"It's fine. hurts a little when I try to pull myself up. Struggling to get to the bathroom. Kinda regret stabbing myself now" She tried to make a joke but her friends didn't laugh.

"Gwen?"

The trio looked over noticing her grandfather sneak his head in through the door with another gentleman wearing a lab coat. Gwen raised her eyebrow as she tried to raise herself up off her pillow but failed miserably.

"This is Dr. Randex, he wanted to check-up on you. See how you're doing" Max explained acknowledging the older gentleman with white bushy hair and a mild kyphotic posture.

"It's nice to finally see you awake Miss Tennyson" He chuckled extending his hand.

"You too" She shook her hand.

"-And it's just Gwen"

He smiled calmly before taking hold of her clipboard at the front of her bed.

"How are you feeling Gwen?"

"Great, glad to have see my friends and family again" She smiled staring at her boyfriend. He smirked back kissing her hand and cheek before standing up.

"Come on Tennyson, we should give them some privacy"

"I'll see you soon, babe" He stroked her cheek, touching her skin one last time before moving off.

Ben nodded standing up and walking out of the room.

"Should probably grab something to eat" Ben stated walking past his grandfather with Kevin.

Max watched the children leave before looking over to his granddaughter.

"You've lost a bit of weight" the doctor sat down next to her acknowledging her anemic state. She nodded trying to sit up a little more and adjust her blanket.

"The nurses said your wounds are healing nicely" the doctor grabbed his ipad from his pocket and began taking notes. He smiled as he placed the ipad on her bed and stood up removing a flashlight.

She turned away as the doctor shone the bright light in her eyes, blinding her. She had developed a few light sensitivity issues from being locked up the past five months in darkness.

"Miss Tennyson, I just need you to hold still for me, okay?"

She nodded as her power-inhibitor banged against the side of the bed. She had been given her lunch early by the nurses but she was still starving and didn't have the patients today to have to sit there and listen to the doctor.

He pried her eye open and flashed the light again. She wanted to move back, she wanted to leave but he held her there.

"Blink for me, Miss Tennyson"

Her eyes lit up a bright white. He turned her away, pulling the light away as he made a few notes.

"Are you having any memory loss?"

She thought about the question.

"Sometimes. Some stuff I don't want remember" She looked towards the ground. He nodded.

"Can you describe your symptoms to me?"

She looked up at her grandpa in shock.

He took her message and leaned forward.

"Do you want me to leave?" He asked sincerely. She nodded bitterly. She didn't want him to know the details until it was on her terms.

"Whenever you're ready" He steadied his pen on his notepad.

"I'm not having any memory loss but I can't refuse a ...command" She closed her eyes ashamed.

"I can't lie anymore and I have..." She blushed. "I get aroused really easily when Charmcaster kissed me and-" She turned her head away ashamed. He removed his glasses before staring at her.

"Were you attracted to her?"

"A little but not like that. I have a boyfriend" She closed her eyes.

"It's okay if you're gay or bisexual, Gwen. There's-"

She shook her head.

"It was like she had put an aphrodisiac into the 10,000 other drugs she had given me before forcing me to-" She cut herself off tears streaming down her face. The medical professional leaned back before taking a tissue off his desk and passing it to her. She muttered a quick thank you before looking up at him.

"So she forced you to engage in sexual activities with her?"

Gwen nodded.

"I couldn't fight any of it; no matter how much I tried. I felt so out of sync with my body"

He scratched his chin.

"Did the man also engage in sexual activity with you?"

She shook her head.

"N-no. He tortured me though. Said he didn't want to get rung up to be a pedophile" She looked away from him. He nodded writing down her notes.

"Is there anything else?" He asked genuinely concerned.

She nodded.

"When I initially had the injections, I was able to fight it at least a little. I can't do that anymore, my eyes glow white for some reason and I just don't feel myself trying to fight it" She looked away ashamed. He scratched his beard thinking about her situation.

"Well there may be several reasons"

She looked up at him curious.

"For one, you may have been considerable problems due to the lack of sleep, food and constant physical harm you came into contact with. It would be enough to leave anyone in such a state. The other option may be due to the progress of the illness"

"So I can't fight a command anymore because it's getting stronger over time?" She questioned. He nodded in thought.

"Otherwise it may be because the contents of the injection may have affected your Antodyte heritage as well so both of your beings are more susceptible to commands"

A chill ran down her spine at the thought of it. Something creepy under her skin controlling her actions. The doctor noticed her slumped appearance. The tears threatening to spill in the corners of her eyes. She was scared. Terrified of the future.

"We can try some detox therapy when your body has recovered from some of the trauma?" He suggested trying to brighten the mood but too be honest, in 25 years of medicine it was his first case of something like this.

She arched her eyebrow. He took her hint of confusion and continued.

"It's just basically to sweat out the toxins she's injected into your system. I have no promise that it will work but...we'll try - I've never seen anything like this before" He continued to write his notes before standing up.

"I need to go speak to your grandfather for a minute, are you comfortable sitting there?"

She nodded before staring up at him.

"Please, don't tell my family about the..." She blinked unable to bring herself to the realisation that someone such as herself had been raped and sexually abused.

He looked down at her concerned for a moment.

"I understand your concerns, Gwen but the more they know the better. Your family love you and they just want to support you. If they don't know then it can be difficult to follow through with the interventions and get you back to as normal as possible"

She looked away trying hopelessly to blink the tears from her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Gwen" She shook her head turning away from him. He looked down at his feet thinking that he had just broken rapport with his patient within a matter of minutes.

"I'll make sure the nurses bring you some more to eat" He left the room.

She nodded before resting her head on her pillow and looking away from him. He ran a hand through his short hair before leaving her in peace.

"Magister Tennyson" He called out, catching the man outside grabbing a coffee from a nearby vending machine.


End file.
